Healing Wounds and Building Trust
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: tag to "Profiler Profiled" Morgan wonders if he'll ever Heal and Hotch is there to help him and build trust along the way. Slash! Don't like it? Don't read it! R/R! co-written with Daisyangel don't own CM plz dont sue! we own the characters u dont know!
1. Healing Begins

**_A/N:_**

_**FINAL VOTING HAS STARTED FOR CM FANFIC AWARDS!**_

_**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's**_  
_**Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the**_  
_**best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone**_  
_**with a account is eligible to vote. Please check out the final**_  
_**voting ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum. All rules and**_  
_**information are on the forum.**_

_**Again, thank you so much for your support, and if you haven't already**_  
_**voted….PLEASE VOTE!**_

* * *

Hotch observed Morgan from his office. He knew this last case had taken a lot out of the younger man. He'd been forced to relive his past and the nightmare it had been. Deciding that he shouldn't be alone Hotch made up his mind to invite him to have dinner with he, Jack, and Christi. Christi was a result of a one night stand shortly after he and Haley divorced. She was now six and Jack was eight.

"Hey Morgan, what do you say to dinner with the kids and I? I'm sure they'd love to see their Uncle Derek."

"Okay, I guess, I'm ready whenever you are," Derek answered.

"Just let me get a few files then we can head out. If you want we can just take my car and you can get yours tomorrow," Hotch offered.

"Okay, thanks," answered the younger man.

"Don't worry about it," Hotch said as he went back to his office and gathered the files he needed before joining Morgan and leaving the BAU. XXXX

The ride was a silent one until Morgan broke it.

"Hey, Hotch?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I talk to Jack and Christi about what Buford did to me and that if they have someone try anything like that they can tell one of us? I mean I know they probably know that, hell, I know you've told them that, but..." The unit chief held up his hand stopping Morgan's ramblings.

"If you're comfortable telling them what happened that's fine with me. Just remember they are both still very young and I'm not ready to have the birds and the bees talk with them. It's an important subject and they need to know what happened," Hotch concluded.

Derek nods and sighs. They eventually pull up to the apartment complex where the Hotchner's lived. Since Hotch lived on the ground floor both of the kids were sitting in living room window looking out waiting for their father to get home. Once they saw him they got up and ran over to the door and waited for him to get home.

"I bet that's a nice welcome home every time you walk through the door." Derek says with a small smile.

"Yea. They knocked me over the other night."

"Hard to imagine a six and eight year old did that." Derek says with a smirk.

They walk up to the apartment and Hotch opens the door and Jack and Christi run over and jump onto Hotch.

"DADDY!" they shout jumping on him nearly knocking him over.

"Hey kiddos." He said picking Christi up and holding her on his hip.

"Daddy, I got a yellow card today." Jack said.

"Why did you get a yellow card?" Hotch asked the third grader.

"Because I pushed Jimmie. He was picking on Christi, he made her cry."

Hotch sighs and says, "I appreciate that Jack that you were defending your sister but violence isn't the answer next time I want you to get an adult am I understood?"

"Yes daddy."

"And you're going to be punished for two weeks. No video games or TV."

Jack sighs and nods then says, "Yes daddy."

It's then Christi spots her favorite uncle and reaches over to him.

"UNCLE DEREK!" she squeals and giggles reaching over to him from her fathers arms.

Derek smiles and scoops her from her fathers arms. Just holding his niece/goddaughter always made him feel better and reminded him that there still was innocence in the world.

"Hey kiddo, how are you?"

"Good! I got two gold stars today!" she giggles.

"What did you get the stars for?"

"Helping my teacher clean up from art and the mats from story time."

"Being a little handy helper today weren't you kiddo?" he asks.

She smiles and nods.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Hotch asks as Jessica finishes getting her stuff and leaves.

"Tacos!" both Hotchner children yell giggling.

"That sounds good." Derek said.

"Tacos it is."

"Have you finished your homework kids?" Hotch asks getting everything out for tacos.

"Yes!" Christi giggles.

Jack just looks down.

"Go finish it Jack." Hotch said knowing his sons actions very well.

He nods and goes to his room to finish it.

Derek goes and sits on the couch with Christi snuggled in his side.

Once dinner was completed, eaten and the kids were put to bed Hotch and Derek sat on the couch and put on Cheaper by the Dozen staring Steve Martin. They both needed a good laugh from the most recent case they just had.

"I can never imagine having a dozen kids. I think I would much rather shoot myself then have a dozen kids." Derek says laughing.

"Any kids you have would love you, but I agree, a dozen is a bit much," Hotch replied. XXXX

The movie had just ended and Hotch glanced over and saw that Derek had dozed off on the couch. He could understand why. It had been a tough case for all of them, but most especially for Derek. At that moment, Derek began thrashing in his sleep and crying out. Recognizing the signs of a nightmare, Hotch made his way to the other man and placed his hand on his arm.

"Morgan, wake up, it's okay, it's just a nightmare." The touch of Hotch's hand caused Derek to jerk back and cry out.

"No, please I don't want it," he whimpered. Realizing his mistake, Hotch held his hands up and spoke softly.

"Derek, listen to me. It's Hotch, you're safe. No one can hurt you. Do you understand?" Slowly Hotch's words registered in the younger man's mind and his eyes opened and he started to cry. Moving slowly so he didn't startle him, Hotch settled on the couch and placed a comforting arm around Derek's shoulders. Needing the comfort and glad for who it was coming from, Derek leant into the embrace and cried for all the awful things that had been done to him.

His sobs went on for a few minutes, but finally they eased up and he lifted his head. Staring directly into Hotch's eyes, Derek saw something shift. He wasn't exactly sure what it was until Hotch moved in and kissed him with extreme tenderness. When they pulled back, Derek stared at the older man, he'd never been kissed like that but he definitely wanted to be again especially by Aaron Hotchner.

TBC?


	2. Telling the kids and play time

**A/n, Please read and review! FINAL VOTING HAS STARTED FOR CM FANFIC AWARDS!**

**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with an account is eligible to vote. Please check out the final voting ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.**

**Again, thank you so much for your support, and if you haven't already voted….PLEASE VOTE! XXXX**

* * *

The next morning dawned clear and bright. Derek and Hotch woke from where they'd fallen asleep on the couch. After the kiss they'd talked and both of them admitted to liking the other and wanting a relationship. They knew they'd have to start slow and things could only move forward if both Christi and Jack were okay with it.

"Yay, Uncle Derek's still here!" Christi cried as she came running into the room. Her hair was sticking up in all directions and she was wearing pink Barbie pajamas. Jack smiled as he followed his sister at a slightly slower pace. He was wearing Spiderman pajamas and still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah I am. I was hoping we could hang out together today. What do you say?" Derek asked the kids.

"That sounds like fun, can we go to the park?" Jack requested.

"Of course we can, but first you need to get dressed and we all need breakfast," Hotch said.

"What's for breakfast?" Christi wondered.

"Do you guys like pancakes?" Derek questioned. All three Hotchner's nodded eagerly.

"Well then, how about I make us some?"

"That would be great. I'll help these two get ready for the day while you do that," Hotch said as he climbed off the couch and ushered his children down the hall. He knew they needed to talk to them about what had happened to Derek, but it could wait until after breakfast, that much he was sure of. XXXX

Breakfast had gone well and Derek's pancakes were well received.

"Can we go to the park now?" Christi begged.

"Yeah, can we, Daddy?" Jack added.

"We'll go in a little bit but first, your uncle Derek needs to talk to you about something. I need you to listen to what he has to say, okay?" he explained. Both kids nodded as they turned to Derek.

Christi went and climbed into his lap and stared up at him with her soft hazel eyes that had gold flakes in them. Derek smiles at her then holds her close and looks over at Jack and says, "Okay kiddos…" Derek says starting off on telling them what happened with Buford and then he goes on to tell them that if anybody tries anything on them that they can always come to either him or their daddy and he put emphasis on that.

Once he finished telling them that they both hugged him tightly.

"Love you Uncle Derek!" both the Hotchner children said hugging him tightly.

Derek smiles and hugs them back saying, "Love you guys too."

They smile and look at him and their father and say in unison, "Can we go to the park _now_? _Please_?" they beg pouting.

"In a minute kids there's something else we need to talk about something else." Hotch said.

"What?" the kids ask.

"Okay well Uncle Derek and I love each other like mommy and I loved each other, but we just want to know if you two are okay with this before we go anywhere with this."

Both the kids sit there and look at each other biting their lower lips nervously.

"And if you two aren't okay with this that's fine we just want you to be honest." Derek said.

Both kids nod and sit there for a minute thinking.

Christi and Jack look at each other nod knowing exactly what the other one was thinking and Jack smiles and speaks up a moment later, "Yup we're all good! We want you to be happy daddy!"

Both the guys smile and hug the kids.

"Now can we go to the park?" the kids asks getting very impatient and antsy.

"Of course!" Derek said.

"YAY!" the kids yell with excitement.

Derek and Hotch both laugh. Hotch goes and Christi's soccer ball and Jack's baseball mitt and ball so that they can play with them.

Christi was in a pee wee soccer league and Jack was on a little league baseball team and they loved playing. Jack talked about playing for the major leagues and being a professional baseball player. Christi just wanted to play soccer just for the fun of it.

They get to the park and Christi grabs her soccer ball and Derek's hand and drags him over to where they can kick the ball back and forth making Hotch laugh at that.

Derek grins and kicks the ball wrong just to irritate Christi because when she gets irritated she makes the same face Hotch does and on her its just to cute and he can't help but laugh.

"No Uncle Derek! That's wrong! Like this!" she said kicking the right way.

"Oh like this?" he says kicking it wrong again.

"No!" she says getting that irritated look on her face that just makes Derek laugh.

"You do it like this," she explains in an exasperated tone demonstrating how to kick the soccer ball.

"Oh, now I get it, thanks, munchkin," Derek said kicking it once again, this time doing it correctly.

"You did it! Good job," she said kissing him on the cheek before turning and kicking the ball once again. XXXX

They continued to play with the baseball and the soccer ball for a little while longer until the kids asked if they could go play on the playground.

"Sure, but play nicely with the other kids," Hotch instructed as he and Derek settled on the bench to catch their breath.

"I'm having a fun time," Derek admitted softly.

"So am I. I hope this is the beginning of many fun times for the four of us," Hotch said tenderly as he leaned in and kissed Derek softly on the lips.

"Me, to," Derek agreed as they settled back to watch the kids play. They both knew this relationship wouldn't be easy, but as long as they were both willing to work at it, they knew it would be worth it.

TBC


	3. The Winning Goal

About a month has passed now since Hotch and Derek had gotten together. The kids enjoyed having Derek around more and more. At the moment each of them were at each of the kids games taping them for the other. Derek was at Christi's soccer game and Hotch was at Jack's baseball game. They would do that if the kids each had a game on the same day and they would rotate.

It's the last few minutes of the game and its Christi's team up for a penalty kick which would win the game and the ref picks Christi to do the penalty kick and she gets this terrified look on her young face. She looks directly at him terrified with tears shinning in her eyes like it always did when she was really scared.

Derek gets up and he goes over to her and talks to her since her coach pulls her aside for a moment.

"Baby girl look at me." He said kneeling down in front of her so that they were eye level.

She looks over at him scared.

"Baby girl its fine. You can do this. Just pretend its you and me playing at the park together and you're trying to get the past me."

She nods as a few tears roll down her cheeks.

Derek reaches up and wipes the tears off of her face.

"You can do this baby girl. How about this even if you don't make this goal I'll take you out for pizza and ice cream."

"Really?" she asks.

"Really."

She nods and her pony tail that her short hair, but it was long enough to be put into a ponytail, bounced around.

"Go make that kick kiddo." He said kissing the top of her head.

She smiles and nods.

The ref puts the ball down and Christi takes a deep breath and she goes and kicks the ball squeezing her tiny eyes shut hoping that ball goes into goal.

She opens them when all of team mates come running over and hug her tightly.

She smiles and runs over to Derek.

"UNCLE DEREK I DID IT! I DID IT!" she squeals happily.

"I saw baby girl. I saw! Come on lets go and get that pizza and ice cream." He said.

After they get pizza and ice cream they head back to the Hotchner house and they sees Aaron's car in the driveway.

Derek goes and gets her out of the backseat and she runs up to the front door and opens the door and goes bolting inside and to the backyard where Hotch and jack were playing.

"DADDY! I MADE THE WINNING GOAL! I MADE THE WINNING GOAL!"

Hotch smiles and picks her up and holds her on his hip.

"Good job kiddo. How about this, you pick put the story tonight for bedtime?"

"Yea!" she giggles.

"Okay. Now it's time for baths and then bed kiddos."

Both kids nod yawning and rubbing their small eyes.


	4. Going missing

A/n, Please read and review! **FINAL VOTING HAS STARTED FOR CM FANFIC AWARDS!**

**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with an account is eligible to vote. Please check out the final voting ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.**

Again, thank you so much for your support, and if you haven't already voted….PLEASE VOTE! XXXX

Derek smiled as he looked out the kitchen window into the backyard of the house he and Hotch shared. The last two years had been quite the rollercoaster ride, but he wouldn't change it for the world. It had taken some adjusting but they'd managed to establish a routine that everyone could work with. He and Hotch loved each other more than anyone else in the world besides the kids and the team supported them. Jack and Christi were both happy healthy kids and were both doing well in school and sports. At that very moment they were playing hide-and-go-seek in the yard and Derek could hear their giggles. The ringing of his cell phone drug his attention from the window.

"Hey," he greeted softly when he saw Aaron, cell flash across the screen.

"Hi, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Strauss is keeping me for a dinner meeting. Will you and the kids be okay for dinner?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Christi's teacher told me she's concerned that Christi may need glasses. She's been holding her work really close to her face. She suggested we make an appointment with the eye doctor when I picked them up from school," Derek reported.

"Okay, we can talk about it tonight and make it tomorrow. I have to go for now. I love you," Aaron said.

"I love you to," Derek replied hanging up and heading to start dinner for the kids and him. XXXX

"I found you! It's my turn to hide," Christi proclaimed giggling.

"Okay, I'll count to 20 then come look for you. Ready?" Jack asked.

"Yup, start counting," she said as she turned to find a place to hide. Smiling Jack started to count. He'd just gotten to 20 and was about to start searching when someone grabbed him from behind.

"Don't scream or I'll shoot you. Do you understand? Nod if you do," growled a menacing voice in the 10-year-olds ear. Slowly Jack nodded as tears of fear filled his eyes.

"Good, you're coming with us. Remember, don't make a sound," another voice snarled as he swung a piece of wood back and connected solidly with Jack's head. The young boy crumpled to the ground unconscious bleeding freely from his head. The taller of the two men picked him up and ran for a van parked just out of site. Throwing him in the back with his partner he climbed in the driver seat and sped off one of the most precious members of the BAU family in his clutches. XXXX

Christi waited for Jack to come find her for a little while, but she soon got bored and tired of waiting. Carefully she began to come out of her hiding place. She stopped as she saw a big shadow cross the yard followed by a slightly smaller one. She watched in horror as they came up behind Jack and took him. She wanted to scream, but she knew that would be a bad idea. The moment she saw them carry Jack off she ran from where she was hidden straight for the back door yelling Derek's name all the way. XXXX

"Uncle Derek! Uncle Derek!" Christi yelled as she burst through the back door and into the kitchen.

"What is it, baby girl?" Derek asked hurriedly. He could see the fear and tears in her eyes.

"S-s-someone took Jack. I saw them hit him then carry him away. They took him," she cried bursting into tears. Derek could feel his world tilting. Blindly he reached out for the crying girl and pulled her to him.

"Show me exactly where you were when you saw this and what happened, then we'll call Daddy and the rest of the team," he instructed. He was freaking out, but he knew right then Christi needed him to stay as calm as he could, for that matter, so did Jack. If they had any hope of finding Jack, they'd all need to stay as calm as they possibly could.

Once she does as he told her he called the team and Aaron and he picked Christi up and took her over to the BAU with him. He gets there and JJ is just getting back with Henry who Christi runs right over to him and hugs him tightly.

Christi had a crush on him and he had a crush on her. Emily and Garcia joked that when the two got older they were going to date and eventually marry and that JJ, Will, and Hotch were all going to be in laws since Christi's mom isn't in the picture.

"Okay you two, let's go and get you two settled in my office and watching a movie while we all work on finding Jack." JJ said.

Both kids no and hold hands and start walking behind JJ over to her office.

"Hotch, I'm so sorry. I took my eyes off of them for two minutes. I'm so sorry!" Derek says.

"Derek, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." Hotch said.

Derek sighs and nods as Hotch's cell rings making all of them jump out of their skins.

Hotch sighs then answers it.

"Hotchner." He said answering.

"Daddy?" came Jack's scared little voice.

"Hey buddy. You okay?"

"My head hurts and I'm lightheaded and dizzy."

Hotch thinks for a moment and it sounded like he had a concussion.

"Okay buddy listen to me. No matter how tired you get do not fall asleep. Am I understood?"

"Yes, daddy." He said then Hotch heard the phone being taken away from him.

"Agent Hotchner." The distorted voice said.

"What do you want with my son?"

"Well if it isn't clear I want my revenge that's it. You let that man kill my wife and kids now I have you're son. Now if you don't give me what I want your kid dies."

Hotch curled his free hand into a fist and growls.

"Don't you dare touch my son! You have problem with me! Leave him out of this!" Hotch hisses.

"Watch your attitude Agent Hotchner or the boy will get it."

Hotch growls and holds back the snide comment he wanted to make.

The voice chuckles and hangs up.

Hotch growls and goes outside to calm down.

Derek sighs and he goes to check on Christi and Henry.

Derek gets up to JJ's office and smiles at the sight. Both of the kids were out cold on the floor with the DVD playing away to its self.

He's not sure on how long he's standing there for and jumps when he feels a pair of arms wrap around him.

He turns and sees Hotch.

"Hey how are you doing?"

"I'm holding up," is Hotch's glib response.

"I'm so sorry, Aaron. I only turned away to start dinner. If I had just called them in sooner or…" Derek broke off when Hotch's finger touched his lips.

"Shh, Der, this isn't your fault, you got me? You couldn't have prevented this," Hotch said softly.

"I know, but it doesn't take away the guilt," the other agent admitted as tears filled his eyes.

"I know it doesn't, but we'll find him and we'll be a family again," Hotch vowed as he pulled Derek into his arms and kissed him deeply. They clung to each other seeking comfort in one another.

"What did Christi say about the men who took him?" Hotch asked. He'd been trying to put out fires with Strauss about the BAU working the case so he didn't hear what his daughter had told the rest of the team.

"She couldn't see them very well, but one was tall and one was shorter. The tall one was wearing hiking boots and had a rough sounding voice. He seemed pretty strong she said as well," Derek concluded.

"Did she see what either of them were wearing?" Derek shook his head.

"No, but I really wish she had."

"Yeah, me, to," Hotch responded. Right now they had very little to go on and the clock was ticking.

TBC?


	5. Still missing and upseting news

It's nearly been a month since Jack was taken and there were still no leads. All they had been getting were a few short phone calls and photos for signs of life. They had run every test possible but there was nothing. They had absolutely nothing and it was making Hotch furious and making Derek's guilt worse. Everyone felt the most pain for Christi. The poor third grader had been suffering from nightmares or just not sleeping at all. She wouldn't play with the other kids at recess or even eat with anyone at lunch. She would just sit at a table alone and eat or at recess just sit under a tree on the far end of play ground on the small hill on the schools property.

Henry would often go and sit with her and keep her company but she would just ignore him. He eventually stopped that and he would just eat and play basketball with his friends.

-/\-

The team had gotten a case which was leading them Noblesville, IN. Hotch hated that they could get a vital lead that could lead them to Jack and they wouldn't be there. Christi would be staying with Garcia so maybe that could get her to come out of her shell.

While the team flies out to Noblesville Garcia goes and picks Christi up at school.

She waits outside with all the other parents and when the kids come running out Christi just walks out. She spots Garcia and walks over to her.

"Hi Aunt Penny." She sighs.

"Hey kiddo. Your daddy and Uncle Derek had to go out on a case."

"Okay." She says.

They head back to Garcia's and Christi goes right into the kitchen and does her homework and frowns when she gets to Math as Jack usually helped her. Garcia comes In and sees her goddaughter frowning.

"What's the matter kiddo?" she asks.

"I need help with my Math but Bubby usually helps me." She sighs.

"How about I help you out?"

"Okay." She said.

Garcia smiles and sits down next to the third grader and helps her out with her homework.

-/\-

Back in Noblesville the team is searching for a serial child rapist and killer. Hotch paces around the field office the Noblesville Police Department set up for them. Hotch looks up as he paces and sees a guy in a suit talking to an officer and get pointed in his direction. The guy nods and comes over.

"Agent Hotchner?" the guy asks.

"Yes?" he asks.

"I'm Laura Tims lawyer. She's taking you to family court for complete custody of your daughter."

"Excuse me?" he growls already pissed off with case, and with Jack missing.

"She says that you're not fit to be a parent."

"Well I will not let my daughter be taken from me without a fight. And Laura never wanted her to begin with and signed her rights away." He said taking the paperwork and growls.

The guy leaves and Hotch growls as Derek walks in and he knows that when Hotch growls he's beyond furious.

"Umm…Aaron what's the matter?" he asks.

"Laura is trying to take Christi! She's wanted nothing to do with Christi these last eight years now she wants her! What the hell is wrong with her!" Hotch growls starting to rant and rave.

After about a half hour of ranting and raving he finally stops and just barely above a whisper says, "I can't lose her to. I've possibly lost Jack, and I can't lose her to."

Derek feels his heart break and he goes over and hugs the older man and that's when Hotch just loses his composure and his emotions just get the best of him and he starts crying. Gently Derek guides the two of them to a couch in the corner of the room and settles them on it. Hotch is crying harder than Derek has ever seen him and it breaks his heart. Wrapping his arms around Aaron he cradles him like he does Jack and Christi when they're upset and runs his fingers soothingly through Hotch's hair hoping something would reach him. He knows this is slowly killing his boyfriend and the possibility of losing custody of Christi is just too much. XXXX

A shadow crosses the door and Derek looks up. Finding Emily's concerned face looking at him he gives her a slight smile.

"Everything okay?" she whispered. It had been a long time since she'd seen Hotch so broken up. Come to think of it, the last time she'd even seen him remotely this upset besides the night they found out Jack had been taken was when Haley was killed. She could feel her stomach tighten at the thought.

"J-J-Jack?" she stammered praying she wasn't right.

"No, it's nothing to do with Jack," Derek assured the female agent. Emily breathed a sigh of relief.

"But then what?" she questioned. "Something else isn't okay is it?"

"No, Christi's mom, Laura Tims is threatening to sue for custody. On top of everything else, he just couldn't take it and he broke," Derek explained sadly.

"Well, we won't let that little girl be taken away without a fight. We all love you and her way too much to let that happen, you hear me, Hotch? We're family, and family sticks together through thick and thin," Emily swore as she walked over and pulled both men into her arms for a comforting hug.

"Thanks, Em," Hotch said hoarsely trying to get his emotions back under control.

"Don't mention it, that's what all of us are here for. Reid thinks he found something, meet in the conference room in 10 minutes?" she added.

"See you then," Hotch said as he took in a deep breath regaining the last of his composure. With the team by their side, everything would be okay in the end, or at least he hoped so.


	6. Diggin' Up Bones?

Two weeks later the team gets back from the case after finding the unsub hanging by a banister in his house. He had hung himself and left a note. They get back to the BAU and start working on all the paperwork when Hotch spots a package on his box. He goes and uses a cloth to pick up the package and he opens it and he finds Jack's location in written on the paper and he drops it and he goes and walks across the catwalk and barks at the team to get to the conference room. They all get there and he tells them what he just found. Rossi calls for back up and the paramedics while Emily calls for SWAT.

When they get there they storm the house and find the guy standing over a weak looking Jack who also looked terrified as he had a knife to his neck.

"Well Agent Hotchner good to see you again. I'm sure you were surprised to find Laura's lawyer there in Noblesville. She sure does want her little girl back."

"Laura never wanted her to start with. I'm sure there's some reason behind her wanting my daughter and how do you know all of this?"

"She married me just last year and she told me all about her precious little girl and how she doesn't want two fags raising her daughter."

Derek snorts and puts his finger on the trigger of his gun.

"Derek." Hotch warns.

"Hotch let me shoot this bastard. I have a clear shot!"

"Derek." Hotch hisses.

Derek sighs and takes his finger off of the trigger watching the guys every move waiting for him to do something to threaten them or Jack's life.

Suddenly a noise startles him and Derek takes the shot hitting the guy four times in his shoulder.

Hotch holsters his gun and runs over to Jack and holds him close.

"It's okay sport. I've got you." He said rubbing his back.

Jack clings to his father sniffling.

"Hey buddy we're gonna get you to the hospital now okay?" Hotch says.

"Okay daddy."

They get Jack to the hospital and Garcia brings an ecstatic Christi down there and she runs right into Jack's room.

"BUBBY!" she squeals.

She runs over to him and hugs him tightly.

"Hey there munchkin." He said hugging her back.

"I missed you bubby!"

"I missed you to."

She smiles and snuggles into his side as both of them fall asleep hugging each other.

"So how's the whole custody thing going?" Reid asks.

"Right now we're trying to set up a date for mediation for us to try and work things out before going to court." Hotch sighs.

"Okay, if any of us need to be there to give a testimony we'll be glad to do that." JJ said.

"Thanks guys." Derek said.

"No problem. We wouldn't want to lose her." Rossi said.

Derek and Hotch smile at the team then the kids.

Derek was thinking about adopting the kids but he wasn't sure. He wanted to talk to Hotch about it first but he was going to wait until after the whole custody situation was through. XXXXX

Meanwhile

Laura was hiring a PI to dig into Hotch's past to find something out that will get her custody of Christi. So far he hadn't found much, but Laura was hopeful. She didn't really want the brat, she was going to sell her. She was in debt with some very angry/bad people and needed cash fast. This was the easiest way she could think of to get it. Her cell phone rang and she answered it quickly.

"Yes."

"Laura, this is Frank Daniels, the PI you hired."

"What information have you found?" Laura demanded.

"Mostly he has a clean record, accept he did kill a George Foyet. He also has an abusive past. Apparently his father liked to use him as a punching bag. Perhaps, he's inherited the same tendencies," the PI suggested.

"Thank you, I'll be in touch if I need anything else," she said hanging up and contacting her lawyer. She was ready to set up the mediation session. She had some leverage and she was going to use it for all it was worth.

TBC?


	7. And the verdict is?

The mediation session hadn't gone well. They couldn't come to an agreement so a court date had been set. It was set for two weeks from now. Hotch did his best not to think about what was going on. He'd explained it to Christi and Jack. He could still remember the conversation he and Derek had had with the kids. XXXX

"Christi, Jack, Derek and I need to talk to you about something," Hotch began as they sat at the dinner table.

"What is it, Dad?" Jack wondered.

"It's about Christi's mom," his father answered.  
"But I thought Jack and I had the same mommy?" Christi asked confused.

"No, I met your mommy after Jack's mommy and I weren't together anymore. Her name was Laura. When she had you she chose to give you to me. Now she wants you to live with her," Hotch concluded.

"But I don't want to! Please don't make me. I love you and Uncle Derek." At that she burst into tears. Derek who was next to her picked her up and held her close.

"Shh, baby girl. Its okay, no one will make you do something you don't want to do."

"In a couple weeks we'll all go talk to a judge. He or she will probably want to talk to both of you. Can you do that?" Hotch asked both children. They nodded silently.

"Christi's my sister and I won't let someone take her away," Jack promised giving her a comforting smile. The two kids had always been close, but after Jack's kidnapping they'd grown even closer. For the first several days Christi slept with Jack and they comforted each other through their nightmares. They'd finally managed to convince Christi to sleep in her own bed with the promise that she could sleep with Jack if she got scared.

"We're a family and we'll make it through this together," Derek said as he placed Christi back in her seat and continued eating his dinner. XXXX

"Earth to Hotch, come in, Hotch," Garcia called. Hotch had been standing at the door to her office but so far had yet to say anything.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Garcia. I was lost in my thoughts. I was coming to see if you had any information on the search I asked you to run?"

"Yes, I do. Here it is, sir. Hope it helps," she said, handing him a file.

"Thank you, Garcia. I certainly hope it does as well." Giving the computer tech a small smile he made his way back to his office to continue his work using the information Garcia had gathered. XXXX

It was now two weeks later and the day of the court hearing. Derek, Hotch, Jack, and Christi were seated outside the court room. Hotch was fidgeting and tapping his foot, both clear signs he was nervous. Reaching out, Derek placed a hand on his knee, stopping the tapping.

"Aaron, relax and breathe. This will be fine. The team will be here. You have a lot of people on your side. The judge is stupid if she grants even partial custody to Laura. You have to stay positive," Derek encouraged.

"I'm doing my best," Hotch responded. Just then they were called into the court room. Here goes, Hotch thought as they filed in. XXXX

"The Honorable Judge Lexi Berk presiding. Please rise," instructed the bailiff. Everyone stood as the judge entered the room.

"Be seated," she instructed.

"Your Honor, this is case number 40825, Hotchner VS. Tims," said the bailiff.

"Thank you, we are here today to determine who should have custody of a Christina Beth Hotchner. I'm ready to listen to opening statements. Mr. Wallins, you may go first," the judge said, pointing at Laura's lawyer.

"Thank you, ma'am. My client is requesting soul custody of Christina. She believes that Agent Hotchner is not a fit parent. Some of the things in his past appear to support this."

"What things, Mr. Wallins?" the judge prompted.

"Well for one thing, he grew up in an abusive home. His father abused him. It's likely that he inflicts the same on his daughter. Hotch could feel his blood boiling and he had to fight not to go off.

"Objection! That's speculation, Hotch's lawyer, Nicole Adams declared.

"Sustained, Mr. Wallins, do you have any proof that Agent Hotchner has ever been abusive to his children?" Wallins frowned.

"Well, no, I don't, Your Honor. I do have something else, however."

"Proceed," she said.

"He killed a man, a George Foyet."

"Your Honor, if I may," Adams broke in.

"Go ahead, Mrs. Adams.

"Agent Hotchner killed George Foyet in self defense. He'd kidnapped his son and ex-wife and murdered her. Agent Hotchner was only acting in self defense."

"Very well then, do you have anything else, Mr. Wallins?" The lawyer shook his head.

"It's your turn for an opening statement, Mrs. Adams," the judge instructed. Nodding, the young woman stood up and prepared to speak.

She gives her opening statement and when she finishes she then calls up JJ to the stand.

"Miss. Jareau can you please tell the court you're experiences with Mr. Hotchner."

"Aaron is a loving father and would do anything to protect his children and keep them out of danger. If anything was to ever happen to them he would do anything in his power to get them back safely and unharmed if possible. He never raises a hand to them. If they need to have discipline they go into time out or they get something taken away like TV time or video games. He would never hit them including spanking them." JJ said.

She nods then looks at Laura's lawyer, "Your witness." She said.

He gets up and looks at JJ.

"Miss. Jareau, what can you tell the court about Mr. Hotchner killing George Foyet in cold blood?"

"He didn't. Foyet kidnapped his ex-wife and son. He then killed his ex-wife in front of their son then he came after Hotch and he killed him in self-defense. He would never kill a man in cold blood."

Both Laura's lawyer and Nicole go back and forth questioning the team for about an hour asking them about both Derek and Hotch's pasts.

"Okay, now I would like to talk to the children in my chambers. There will be a social worker present and it will be taped and played for everyone here after I've finished talking to them, is that alright with your client Mrs. Adams?"

"He is just as long as we can confirm that a social worker will be there. He doesn't want his children's right violated and he would also like to go with the kids when they meet the social worker to make sure they're not comfortable before he gives his permission." She said.

The judge nods and has Hotch and Nicole follow her along with the kids. Christi was clinging to him tightly not wanting to go.

"Hi, I'm Amy Jenson. I'll be in Judge Berk's chambers with her and the children while she talks to each of them." She said holding her hand out to him.

Hotch nods and shakes her hand and looks at the kids and Christi had seemed to ease up a bit.

He kneels down so that he's eye level with her.

"It's going to be Angel Girl. Just be completely honest with Ms. Berk okay? Thing's will be just fine I promise okay my little angel girl?" Hotch says.

She nods and gives him a hug scared.

He hugs her back and rubs her back.

"I love you daddy." She says.

"Love you too." He said as Amy takes her hand and leads her inside.

"Hi sweetie." Judge Berk said.

"Hi." She said shyly playing with her soccer jersey as she had a game soon and JJ was going to take her if they weren't out of court soon.

"Do you like to play soccer?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Okay sweetie I need to ask you some important questions okay?"

She nods.

"Okay how do you like living with your daddy and Mr. Morgan?"

"Uncle Derek." She says.

"What was that?"

"It's Uncle Derek."

"Okay, how do you like living with your daddy and 'Uncle' Derek?"

"I love it! Uncle Derek plays soccer with me a lot at the park! Daddy tucks me in and reads me stories. I love them both loads and I'd be really sad if I couldn't live with them anymore."

"Okay, how do feel about your daddy loving another man?"

"Daddy loves him like he loved Jack's mommy and daddy is happy and that makes me happy that daddy is happy."

"So you just want your daddy to be happy?"

She nods still playing with her jersey much like she did when she nervous or scared.

Jack's conversation basically goes the same and they all go back out there and Christi goes right over to Derek and climbs into his lap.

They play the kids conversations and Laura growls and gets up and starts yelling and screaming.

"I DON'T WANT THE FAGS RAISING MY DAUGHTER! SHE NEEDS A CONVENTIONAL HOUSEHOLD AND THAT'S NOT A CONVENTIONAL HOUSE HOLD!" Laura screams making Christi jump in Derek's lap and bury her face in his chest shaking like a leaf. She didn't like it when people yelled as it scared her.

Laura goes on her rant until Christi looks at her.

"YOU'RE LYING! DADDY AND UNCLE DEREK ARE THE BEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD! I HATE YOU!" she yells at Laura in tears.

Judge Berk slams the gavel down and everyone shuts up.

"Well from Mrs. Tim's reaction just displayed I have made my decision and it's best for Christina Beth Hotchner to remain with her father."

"WHAT! I NEED THE MONEY! I WAS GOING TO SELL THE LITTLE BRAT! I NEED THE FUCKING MONEY!" Laura shouts.

Laura leaps forward and slaps Christi making her cry out and burst into tears reaching over to Hotch and takes her immediately and holds her close to him rubbing her back as Amy goes to get ice for Christi's face for where Laura slapped her.

Laura is arrested for being part of a human trafficking ring and for hitting Christi.

After all is said and done the guys take the kids home with the team and have a party celebrating Hotch being able to keep sole custody of Christi.


	8. Ditchin class and getting caught

"Do both of you really have to come in career day!" an now 15 year old Christi whines. She was just told that both Hotch and Derek would be coming to one of her classes for career day and speaking about working for the FBI and working in the BAU.

"Your teacher asked both us to come."

"But why can't just one of you go!" she complains.

"Oh suck it up you big baby!" Jack says.

"Shut up Jackson!" she growls.

"Make me squirt!"

She growls and starts chasing him around the house until she tackles him.

"I told you to shut up!" she growls.

Derek and Hotch get up and pull them apart. Derek grabs Christi and Hotch grabs Jack.

"Okay you two break it up!" Hotch orders.

"THEN TELL JACKSON TO SHUT UP!" she growls.

"Both of you stop this instant or you're both grounded!"

"But daddy I have soccer practice all this week!" she says stopping and staring at him.

"Then cut it out and act your age. Both of you! And if you don't cut it out you most certainly will not."

"BUT SHE STARTED IT!" Jack snaps.

"I don't care who started it. Now both of you go to your rooms." He says.

Both of them sigh and pulls free from their fathers grips and head upstairs to their rooms.

§Next Day§

Christi is walking to her class where Derek and Hotch were speaking for career day and Henry was walking Christi to class. They were walking hand in hand with their fingers laced together. They had been dating since last year which was Henry's freshman year and now he's in his sophomore year and Christi is in her freshman year.

"You wanna skip class and go over to the soccer field and ditch third period?" she asks.

"Sure why not." Henry says putting his arm around her shoulders.

She smiles and giggles as they head over and walk right past the class room as it's the fastest way to the soccer field.

Derek sees them walk past and he frowns and goes out into the hallway and watches them head away from the classroom.

The bell rings and a few stragglers come into the room and they all take their seats.

~/*\~

Christi and Henry are just getting to the soccer field and Christi smiles and kisses Henry then pulls back leaving him wanting more and she drops her backpack and she takes off running down the field laughing making Henry chase her. He was on the JV football team so he was able to catch her easily and playfully tackle her.

"You're such a tease." He says laughing slightly out of breath.

"Maybe, but that's one of things you like about me," she retorted.

"Yes, I do," he agreed kissing her. They continued to kiss passionately. Her hands were in his hair and his were resting on her hips. They were so caught up in each other they didn't hear the two people walking up to them until it was too late. XXXX

"What in the hell is going on here?" Derek demanded as he and Hotch arrived at the kissing couple. The two teens jump apart and stare guiltily at their feet. Neither of them answered.

"I believe you were asked a question," Hotch said in his unit chief voice.

"Nothings going on," Christi replied.

"It didn't look like nothing from where I was standin'," Derek scoffed.

"Not from where I was either. It looked like our daughter and a young man who we both see as a nephew ditched school to go make out. Is that what it looks like to you, Derek?" Hotch asked ignoring the kids for the moment.

"That's exactly what it looks like to me." It was as if he'd just realized what he'd seen because he turned and asked the teens a question.

"Are you two dating?" Reluctantly they nodded. It wouldn't do them any good to lie now.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your little date, because it's the last time you'll be seeing each other for a long time," Hotch said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"But Daddy, that's not fair," Christi whined.

"Life isn't always fair, Christina Beth. Now stop complaining, young lady, you're in a lot of trouble as it is," Hotch told her.

"W-w-who are you calling?" Henry asked softly.

"JJ, she was speaking at another class. I'm sure she and Will would love to know what you've been doing," the unit chief answered as he put the phone to his ear. Henry gulped, his parents knew about him and Christi dating, and they were okay with it. They wouldn't be okay with them skipping school, though. He could kiss any plans he had for the next few weeks goodbye. XXXX

JJ frowned as her phone buzzed. She'd just finished answering questions at career day. Pulling it out of her pocket, she answered it without looking at the display first.

"Jareau."

"JJ, it's Hotch. Can you meet me and Derek at the soccer field, please?"

"The soccer field here at the high school?" JJ asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, that one," Hotch answered.

"Um, sure, but why?" she wondered.

"It's better if you find out when you get here," her boss replied. JJ frowned what in the world was going on?

"I'll be there in five minutes," she said hanging up still not clear as to what was going on. XXXX

True to her word, JJ was walking on to the soccer field five minutes later.

"What's up, Hotch, Morgan?" she asked as she approached the two men. She didn't seem to notice the kids yet.

"Aren't you going to say hell to your mother and your aunt?" Derek prompted the silent duo. Both kids gave small waves to JJ who had finally noticed them.

"What are you two doing here? You should be in class."

"We found them out here making out and ditching class," Hotch explained.

"Did you know they were dating?" Derek put in. JJ nodded to Derek's question.

"Yeah, Will and I knew. We saw them at the movies one night and confronted them. What I'm not okay with, however, is you skipping class. You two can forget about any dates for a long time, because you're grounded for two months, Henry Nicholas LaMontagne," she informed her son.

"So are you, Christina Beth Hotchner," Hotch added. Both kids nodded they didn't like the punishment, but they knew arguing would only make it worse.

"We have to get back to work, but first we'll be walking you to Dr. Barns office and telling him what you did," Derek said.

"We can go their on our own, we don't have to be walked there," Christi protested.

"Yeah, you can trust us," Henry interjected. He clearly didn't think about his choice of words before he said them or he would have changed them.

"Trust you? No, I don't think so. After the stunt you just pulled, trusting you is out of the question. You'll have to work damn hard to get it back. Now let's go, the three of us have a job to get to," JJ growled turning on her heel and stalking across the field, the two other agents and the kids following in her wake.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review!


	9. You're what?

Three weeks have passed since the whole incident and Christi and Henry are sitting in their health class. Henry didn't take the class last year so he was taking it this year. That week they were getting "married" in the class and taking home a baby simulator for the week. The whole class was doing it. The project was worth 25% of their grade and they had to do it and it was to teach them about what having unprotected sex or any sex at all could produce a child and that teen parenting wasn't easy as well. They were each picking jobs out of a hat and so far Christi had gotten CEO of a corporation and Henry had gotten bank manager. Now they were sitting with the baby simulator in front of them. They agreed on a girl and they "named" her Avery Jennifer LaMontagne. They said that Christi would have the baby from then until the next morning at school then Henry would get Avery then they would switch like that back and forth until Friday when they project was over.

The bell rings and they head out of class with the baby and everything else they need for the week.

"Well this is going to be a long week. Henry said as they headed to lunch.

"I know tell me about it!" Christi says giggling.

They get their lunches and sit at the table eating when the baby starts crying.

"You first!" Christi said handing him the key that goes into the baby's back to make the crying stop.

"Gee thanks!" he says sarcastically with a smile taking the baby and putting the key in.

A few minutes later they baby stops crying and he hands the key back to her and the baby.

When three rolls around the final bell rings and they all head out to the student pick up line. Either Hotch or Derek had been picking her up for the last three weeks and Henry took the bus home.

Henry steals a quick kiss from her before he heads over to the student parking lot.

Christi heads over to the SUV where Derek was sitting waiting for her. She sighs when he sees his face. Both he and Hotch still weren't comfortable with her and Henry dating.

She tosses her backpack in the backseat then climbs in front and puts her seatbelt on.

"What's with the doll?" Derek asks.

"Health class project. 25% of my grade. And I'm paired with Henry which means we _have_ to see each other outside of school." She said.

They get to the BAU and Christi pulls out the paper work that says that the "husband" and "wife" must spend time together outside of school.

"Alright, as long as your dad, Will and JJ agree to it that's fine if you see each other outside of school but you will be supervised at whomever's house you're at and it will be in the living room."

"Fine. But if we fail don't ground us longer all because y'all are over reacting over us ditching class once and made out a bit." She says.

"As long as you do what's expected of you regarding the project you won't fail and if you keep getting smart with me or your dad we'll extend the grounding, do I make myself clear?"

"Pft whatever." She mutters under her breath going to see Garcia the one person who wasn't currently pissed with her or Henry.

"Hey Garcia! How are you!" she asks.

"I'm good sweetie. Let me guess the health class?" she asks spotting the baby simulator.

"Yea. Papa is being so…so….irritating! We have to be baby sat like f…stupid three year olds! We have to spend time with each other outside of school so who's ever house we're over we have to stay in the living room and be baby sat like three years old. I can't stand it! We're grounded over something stupid! My god! Garcia I can't take this grounding any longer! I'm on probation for soccer. I'm going crazy!"

"Skipping class was wrong but you both needed to be punished and making out isn't wrong but you could have chosen a more appropriate place to do it and time."

"Okay but two months. That's insane. I feel like I've gained like five pounds in these past five weeks from not going to practice or games." She groans sitting down.

"We find it very fair and stop complaining and stop with the attitude and you can still work out. Go for a run around the neighborhood and work out in the house. You don't need soccer to work out." Hotch said standing in the door way making Christi jump a foot in the air.

"Yea sure okay. When are we going home I'm exhausted." She says.

"Don't get smart with me or I will make it three months and I'll pull you out of the soccer league you're in when the schools season is over. I don't care how much I spent on it."

She just sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Get you're stuff we're heading home."

She gathers her stuff and heads out with Hotch and when they get home Jack and his girlfriend were sitting on the couch. Well more Jack was on the couch and his girlfriend was straddling his lap and she had her hands tangled in his hair and he had his hands on her hips.

"And you yell and ground Henry and I for making out? They're practically having sex right on the couch. If he doesn't get grounded and yelled at that will be so unfair!"

"Jackson Mitchell Hotchner!" Hotch bellows.

Both Jack and his girlfriend Harlow jump apart and they look over at Hotch, Derek and Christi.

"Jackson you're grounded! Three months! You know the rules! No one of the opposite sex in the house besides your sister while Derek and I aren't here."

"NO FAIR! SHE GOT TWO MONTHS FOR SKIPPING CLASS AND MAKING OUT IN PUBLIC!" Jack yells.

"But she wasn't breaking the number one house rule and practically having sex. You are." Hotch said.

"That's fucking ridiculous!" Jack yells. XXXX

Christi just sneaks upstairs with Harlow close behind her.

"I never meant to get your brother in trouble." Harlow said softly.

"Yea well you shouldn't have never been over here. I know for a fact you're screwing half of the varsity football team and the only reason why I haven't told my brother is because he really likes you and that you're gonna come clean to him yourself." Christi said sounding much like Hotch at the moment.

"No I will not tell him!" she growls angrily.

"Fine. I will tell him!"

"JACK! GET UP HERE! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING SUPER UBER MEGA IMPORTANT!"

Jack comes upstairs and looks at her.

"What?" he growls.

Harlow looks between Christi and Jack then sighs.

"Jack…I've…I've…I've been cheating on you with half of the football team. It's been going on for a few months."

Jack growls with tears of anger and hurt rushing to his eyes.

"Get out of my house. We're through. Lose my name and lose my number." He hisses.

"Jack…"

"GET OUT!" he snaps.

She nods and heads back downstairs then grabs her stuff and leaves.

Jack goes right over to Christi and hugs her.

Christi hugs him back and rubs his back.

"Come on. I know where dad and papa hid the mini chocolate chip and cookie dough ice cream." She said grabbing his hand, the baby and the keys and heading downstairs.

They get the ice cream and pop in the Disney's _Cars_ in the DVD player and settle on the couch for the movie.

They're laughing the entire time and Christi smirks and smudges some of her mint chocolate chip ice cream on his cheek laughing.

"Hey!" he laughs.

"Hey even though we fight know I love ya bro."

"Same here little sis. You irritate the hell out of me I still love you." He said.

She smiles and hugs him and then jumps a foot in the air when the baby starts crying.

"Ugh I'm not getting any sleep tonight." She groans trying all the keys until she gets the right one for a bottle.

"Hey you wanna share secrets like we did when we were little?" he asks.

She smiles and nods.

They hadn't gotten along like that in a while and she missed that.

"You go first." She said.

"Okay you have to swear that you keep this from everyone including Henry."

"Deal."

"Harlow and me have…ya know. A few times while you, dad and papa weren't home." He said.

"HOLY SHIT! Seriously! Daddy and Papa are gonna kill you when they find out! I'm not mad. I am a teenager so I totally get it! But seriously! Damn big brother!" she giggles.

"Yeah, yeah, okay time to spill. What deep dark secret are you hiding?" Jack pushed.

"Well... I got a fake id and bought cigarettes. I only smoked one, though, don't worry. It tasted nasty and I hated it, it made me sick," she told him.

"Wow, that's quite a secret. I'm glad you didn't smoke more. It's a nasty habit to start and a real hard habit to kick from what I hear," Jack said.

"That's what I've heard to," Christi replied yawning.

"I guess it's time for bed. Night, baby sister," Jack said hugging her and kissing the top of her head.

"Night, big brother. I love you," she said as she stood and made her way to her room.

"Love you to," Jack responded heading to his room as well. XXXX

It was a mild day in April and Jack had just walked out of his college algebra class. It was his last class of the day and he was heading to meet up with Christi so he could give her a ride home. It had rained a lot the night before so her soccer practice was canceled.

"Jack, we need to talk," Harlow said approaching him. It had been two weeks since their break up and he'd managed to avoid her.

"I have nothing to say to you. Now if you'll excuse me, my sister's waiting for me." Having said that Jack pushed past her and started down the hall. The persistent teen hurried after him and grabbed his arm.

"I really need to talk to you. It's important, you have to listen to me," she begged. Jack was about to refuse when he saw the tears in her eyes. Even though he was angry with her and hurt by what she did, he still hated to see her cry.

"Fine, I'm listening, what do you need to talk to me about?" Slowly the blonde took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. He could see fear and sadness in her blue eyes.

"I'm p-p-pregnant, about a month along," she stammered.

TBC?

A/n, How does Jack react? How will Christi and their parents react? The rest of the team? Want to find out? Read and review!


	10. Telling the parents

"Are you sure the kid is mine and not one of the other guys you've been screwing?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Jack please. I don't want this fucking baby. And if you don't take it I'm aborting it."

Jack just stared at her like she had just grown twenty heads.

"No absolutely not. I swear to fucking God Harlow Elizabeth if you abort this baby you'll be in deep shit and that's not a threat that's a promise."

"So you'll take the fuckin' kid?"

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying Harlow. Now we're gonna tell our families all at the same time. This weekend my place 3pm. And if my family is on a case then we'll wait till they get home. Understood?" he growls.

"Yeah." She snaps and walks away.

Jack sighs and walks out to his car.

"Jack what's the matter?"

"What I'm about to tell you is something you have to keep your mouth shut about until this weekend which I suggest you get out of the house for."

"Okay and is everything okay Jack?"

"Next year I won't be getting that baseball scholarship to VSU and like I'll be going to Quantico Community College."

"Damn it Jack tell me! You're scaring me!" she said.

"Harlow's pregnant with my child. She was going to abort it but I managed to talk her out of it. So it looks like instead of cleaning my mitt I'll be cleaning up an infant."

"Jack you're kidding right? This is just some sick joke right?"

"I wish I was little sister. But I'm not. Please promise me you won't have sex until you're married or at least you have the right guy. You don't need to end up like me."

"Yeah I promise. Hey can we stop by the mall really fast? I need to pick up something for Dylan."

"Yeah sure. He's Genesis' son right? He's gonna be a year old in a week right?"

"Yeah and yup. So I wanna get him a birthday present for my nephew/godson." She smiles.

"and let me guess Henry is gonna sign his name to the card as well?"

"Yeah. Aunt JJ and Uncle Will found out about him failing his math test last week so he's under house arrest for the next two weeks."

"Damn that sucks. I'm on house arrest for the next four years." Jack sighs.

"Bubby it's gonna be okay. You're smart. You'll figure something out. I know you will." She said as they head toward the mall.

They get there and they both head over to one of the stores and Christi gets Dylan some new clothes and Jack even gets him some toys that are age appropriate. Christi looks and sees Jack with tears rolling down his face and she goes over and hugs him.

"I screwed up my life munchkin. I fucked it up big time."

"Jack things will work out I know it will. You're super smart. Jack you're fifth in your class. I know you can make it to number one and be valedictorian. I know you can do this. Sure this baby wasn't planned and you'll have to give up a lot, but I know you'll love him or her more than anything else in the world."

Jack sighs and nods as they go and pay for Dylan's birthday gifts then they head over to the car and head home.

When they get home they head upstairs and do their homework. XXXXX

"So how was school today kids?"

"Good." Christi said quickly.

Keeping the fact that Jack got Harlow pregnant a secret was killing her and driving her crazy. She was fidgeting and was playing with her food.

Hotch and Derek look at each other and know that when she gives answers quickly and is fidgeting and picking at her food she was hiding something.

"Alright Christina Beth what are you keeping from us?" Derek asks.

"Nothing. Can I be excused please?" she asks.

"Go." Hotch said.

She gets up and wraps her dinner up then puts it in the fridge then makes a break for her bedroom. Once she gets in there she sighs in relief. Sitting there at the table was slowly killing her. XXXXX

"What's the matter with your sister?" Derek asks.

"No idea." He said then continues, "Can I be excused?"

"Sure go ahead sport." Hotch said.

He nods and gets up and goes upstairs and knocks on Christi's door.

"Who is it?"

"Jack."

"Come on in."

He opens her door and walks in and sees her talking in ASL {American Sign Language} to someone via webcam.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Henry. I managed to talk Aunt JJ into letting me talk to him. And I kinda told him but it was all in ASL so don't worry. I needed to tell someone. I was going crazy." In order to graduate they needed a foreign language credit and they'd both chosen to take ASL.

"It's fine. Henry you need to keep this quiet for a few days. Please." Jack begs.

"Sure not a problem man." He said.

"Good and by the way if you put my baby sister in the same situation I'm in you're getting castrated. Do I make myself clear?"

"Loud and clear." Henry said.

"Jack don't threaten him and besides he knows he's not getting laid any time soon."

"Good." He said.

Jack leaves and Christi and Henry go back to talking in ASL. She giggles and goes pink in the cheeks at something he says.

"Hey babe I gotta go. Parents are yelling at me to get off. Bye I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay babe. Hey don't forget about the ASL test tomorrow."

"I won't. Sleep well."

"You too. Night love you."

"Night love you too." He said.

She smiles as they disconnect the conversation and she smiles and lies back on her bed.

She and Genesis had been best friends since preschool and last year Genesis and her boyfriend had sex and she got pregnant but he was four years older than her and he had gone to prison for statutory rape and he also had a long rap sheet mainly for drugs and gang related charges.

She reaches over and grabs her LG Rumor Touch cell phone and dials Genesis' number.

"Hey there bestie!" Genesis declares.

"Hey girl. How are you doing and how's my godchild?"

"He's great. I have the flu."

"Oh that sucks! I'm sorry! Do you need anything?"

"No I'm good. So how was school?"

"Boring as hell." She laughs.

"That's because I'm not there!" she giggles.

"Alright there chica don't so full of yourself!" Christi laughs.

They talk for a while before Dylan starts screaming and she has to go. After they hang up Christi falls right asleep in bed. XXXXXXX

That weekend Christi was getting ready to go to the local ice skating rink with Henry. JJ and Will had lifted his grounding once he'd shown them a passing grade on Friday's math quiz.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hotch asks.

"Ice skating with Henry. I already know the news and I don't want to be anywhere near here when all of you find out the news because lets just say all of you going to go so batshit you're going to want to murder him." she said as the doorbell rang.

"And there's Henry. I'm gonna crash with Aunt JJ, Uncle Will and Henry tonight and for the next week until its safe to come back. They already said its okay and no we're not going to have sex. I'll be in the guest room and there will be no midnight tiptoe I promise."

"Okay as long as it's okay with them. Do you have everything you need for the week?" Hotch asks as they go downstairs.

"Yup. Bye daddy love you. And don't be to hard on him." she said giving Jack a sympathetic look then gives Derek a hug and kiss before she leaves with Henry. XXXXX

"So what's this news that all of us need to hear?" Harlow's father, Andrew, asks wanting to know why they were there. XXXX

Deciding not to stall any longer, Harlow spoke.

"I'm pregnant and it's Jack's." The room went deadly silent at the teenager's words. You could have heard a pen drop.

"Someone say something. Dad, Papa?" Jack called. "Mr. and Mrs. Anderson?"

"What do you mean you're pregnant and it's Jack's? What in the hell were you thinking Harlow Elizabeth Anderson?" her mother Becca yelled.

"When did this happen?" asked her father clearly upset.

"Are you sure it's yours?" Hotch asked over the yelling. Hotch's question made everyone stop short.

"I don't know, she screwed half the football team, so for all I know it could be one of theirs," Jack replied.

"Are you calling my daughter a slut?" Andrew yelled getting in Jack's face.

"If the shoe fits," Jack retorted.

"That's it!" Andrew yelled lunging at Jack. Derek got between him and his adopted son.

"I wouldn't hit him if I were you," he growled.

"Or what?" Andrew sneered.

"I'll hit you," Derek declared getting in the other man's face.

"Derek," Hotch called just as Becca called her husband.

"Andy, stop it, fighting won't solve this. The kids got themselves into this mess; it's their responsibility to get themselves out of it." Nodding slowly he settled on the couch next to his wife and Derek walked back to Hotch and settled next to him.

"I know its Jack's because I haven't slept with anyone else since the end of February and it's now April. The doctor told me I'm about a month along. I'm due in late December."

"You're talking like you're keeping this little brat. You're getting rid of it as soon as we can make an appointment," her father demanded.

"Like hell! It's my child to and I say she's not killing it. I already told her I'd take it and raise it," Jack demanded. Hotch and Derek shared a look.

"We support your decision, Jack. We aren't happy about the fact that you got Harlow pregnant, but we're happy you're stepping up to the plate and going to raise this child," Hotch said.

"That's good, because I don't want a damn thing to do with this baby," Harlow whined. "Once it's born, that's it, I'm done."

"Then it's settled. We'll let Jack know when her doctor's appointments are so he can be there and Harlow will call you when she's in labor. Once this baby is born, we're washing our hands of the entire situation. No money, no visits, nothing," Harlow's mother said. The others in the room nodded woodenly. Hotch, Jack, and Derek couldn't understand how anyone could be so cold and heartless especially when it came to an innocent little baby.

"Come on, Harlow, we're going home, and just so you know you're grounded for four months," her father growled grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet before pushing her towards the door.

"I know, same goes for me," Jack said sadly.

"That's right, school, home, and doctors appointments with Harlow. Other than that, you're not allowed to do anything for the next four months," Derek said. Jack nodded he knew he deserved it. Giving them one last look, Harlow followed her parents out the door closing it behind her leaving Hotch, Derek and Jack sitting in silence. XXXX

"I'm so sorry, Dad, Papa. I screwed up majorly and I know it. Just please don't hate me. I know I'll have to give up a lot for this baby, but I'll do it. Just please don't hate me," Jack begged tears streaming down his face. Instantly Hotch and Derek were by his side and comforting him.

"We're not happy with what you did, but we could never hate you, son. We'll work it all out. I promise, we'll take the Anderson's to court and demand they provide child support. I'm sure the judge will grant the request," Hotch assured.

"But don't they usually only give child support to single mothers?" Jack wondered.

"Usually, but they give it to the parent who has custody of the child. In this case, that would be you," Derek explained.

"Oh, okay, now I understand. If it's okay, I'm gonna go take a nap. I'm exhausted. I'll tell the team myself, you don't have to do that. I'll apply to Quantico Community College. Maybe I can do my first two years their then move to a college closer to home to finish my degree," Jack thought out loud.

"That's a good idea. I'm proud of you for stepping up and being a man. I love you, kiddo," Hotch said hugging him tightly.

"So do I," Derek replied hugging him as well.

"I love you guys, to. Now I'm going to lie down and think about things for a while," Jack said getting up and ascending the stairs. The couple sitting on the couch turned and stared at each other their lives were going to be rough these next few months, but as long as they had each other and their family, they would make it through.

TBC?


	11. Arrivals

Harlow was now four months along. She and Jack were at the OBGYN's office and they were waiting on the ultrasound tech to come in. Jack and his parents had taken the Anderson's to court and demanded child support and that if Harlow truly meant she didn't want anything to do with the baby that she sign away her parental rights. The judge decided in Jack's favor that the Andersons would provide child support for the baby or babies until they were 18. He told them that he wouldn't authorize the terminating of Harlow's parental rights until she'd given birth and had decided that was definitely what she wanted to do. Everyone could agree on that decision.

"Harlow Anderson," called the nurse. Slowly Harlow got up Jack next to her and made her way down the hall. After taking her weight and other vital signs she was left to change into the gown. A couple minutes later the tech walked in. XXXX

"Good afternoon, are you ready to find out what you're having?" the tech asked brightly.

"I guess," Harlow mumbled.

"Yeah I am," Jack replied clearly much more interested in knowing than the mother of his child.

"Okay then, if you'll just lie back. It's going to be cold," the tech warned as she squirted the gel on Harlow's slightly rounded stomach. The expectant mother shivered at the contact. Grabbing the probe, the tech flipped on the machine and ran the probe over the pregnant girl's stomach.

"Is the baby okay?" Jack asked anxiously just like he had each doctor's visit.

"Oh my," the tech gasped.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Jack asked in a panic.

"Nothings wrong, it's just that you're having twins." Pushing a few buttons the sound of two heart beats were heard.

"T-t-twins? Are you sure?" Jack stammered.

"Yes, see for yourself," the tech answered turning the screen so he could see the babies.

"Here's baby A and here is baby B. Would you like to know the sex of the babies?"

"Do you want to know?" Jack asked addressing his ex-girlfriend.

"I don't care; I just can't believe I have to push two brats out of me, not just one. What the hell, I didn't sign up for this," she grumbled. Jack blushed at her callus attitude.

"Id like to know, please," he answered shyly. Giving Harlow a strange look the tech smiled at Jack and turned back to the ultrasound machine.

"In about five months you'll be having two daughters, congratulations. Here are some pictures to share with your family," she said printing out several copies and handing them to the expectant parents. Jack stared at his two little girl's tears in his eyes. The sound of ripping paper caught his attention. He glanced up long enough to see Harlow glance at the pictures briefly then tear them into tiny pieces and throw them away. He couldn't understand how she could hate their babies so much when his heart was practically bursting with love for them and they weren't even born yet.

"The doctor will be in shortly," the tech told them.

"Thank you," Jack said in just above a whisper as he stared transfixed at the two growing miracles in the picture. Twenty minutes later the doctor had came in and finished her exam telling them to make an appointment for next month and congratulations on the twins. XXXX

"I can't believe you're gonna have to daughters in a few months," Christi exclaimed later that night at dinner.

"Yeah, I know, neither can I," Jack told her.

"They're beautiful," Derek said in a choked voice as he stared down at the picture of his granddaughter's.  
"Yes they are," Hotch agreed.

"I don't understand how I can love two people so much and they aren't even born yet," Jack said softly.

"It's called parenthood," Hotch replied.

"How can Harlow look at them and not see what I see? Two perfect little angels? You know what she did when the tech handed her the pictures?" Jack asked angrily.

"What?" Christi wondered.

"She barely glanced down at them then she ripped them up and threw them away. She threw them away like she's throwing away our children."

"She's a cold-hearted bitch and these babies are lucky to have a wonderful dad like you," Christi complimented.  
"Language, Christi!" Hotch corrected.

"I'm sorry, but she is," Christi argued.

"No matter what our personal feelings towards Harlow may be, she's carrying your nieces and she will be treated with respect, do you understand?" Derek told her. Nodding Christi picked up her fork and continued eating. XXXX

It was now a month and a half later and Jack was just getting off work. He was working at Best Buy trying to earn some money so he could support the twins. He'd just climbed behind the wheel of his used Handa when his cell phone rang. He was finally ungrounded so he thought it might be one of his friends inviting him to play a basketball game.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Jack, this is Harlow's mother. She's in the ER; she's having severe stomach cramps."

"I'll be right there!" Jack cried hanging up and pressing down on the accelerator. XXXX

"I'm looking for a Harlow Anderson. She's five and a half months pregnant and was brought in with severe stomach cramps?" Jack said to the receptionist at the desk in the ER.

"Room 4, her mother is with her. You can go on back. It's the second door on the right."

"Thank you," Jack called turning and rushing down the hall. XXXX

Reaching her room, Jack took a moment to catch his breath before walking in. She was in a hospital bed and was hooked up to several machines including a fetal monitor. He felt his stomach relax slightly when he heard the strong heart beats of his daughter's.

"How is she? What's going on? Are the babies okay?" he asked all in one breath.

"She's suffering from a slight placental abruption. She'll need to remain on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy in order to ensure the safety and health of both her and your daughters," the doctor standing next to Harlow's bed explained.

"Will I have to do it in the hospital or can I do it at home?" Harlow wondered.

"We will let you go home, but if things get worse we'll keep you in the maternity ward so we can deliver the twins at a moments notice," the doctor explained.

"What is a placental abruption?" Jack questioned the doctor.

"It's where the placenta separates from the uterus before the baby is ready to be delivered. If not treated carefully it can cause premature labor."

"And bed rest is the best way to treat it?" Jack confirmed.

"Yes it is. I'll release you as long as you promise to do exactly what I tell you. Do you understand?" the doctor asked addressing the pregnant woman in the hospital bed.

"Yes, I will," she answered flatly.

"Not only do the lives of your children depend on you doing exactly what you're told, but your life as well," the doctor explained. Harlow nodded shortly and glared at the wall. She hated being pregnant and all the things that went with it.

"Very well then, I'll bring you your discharge papers soon," the doctor said leaving the room. After making sure she was going to be okay for the time being, Jack left heading home to tell his dads and Christi what was going on. XXXX

The next three months had gone fairly smoothly considering. Jack had started at Quantico Community College (QCC) shortly after Harlow's hospital visit. He was now well into his first semester and doing fairly well. Christi was now a sophomore and Henry was a junior in high school. It was now December 18 and Jack had just finished his last final when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's Becca, Harlow's having really bad contractions and we're taking her to the hospital." Jack could feel himself start to panic. Harlow was still a week before her due date. He knew the twins would be fine but it was better if they could stay in until they were due.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he said.

"See you there," she said then hung up. After calling his dad's and extracting promises that they'd pick up Christi and meet him there he headed for the hospital. XXXX

Thankfully they'd been able to determine that the contractions Harlow were having were false labor pains. It was now Christmas day and Jack was sitting in his daughter's nursery. They'd converted the guest room into a nursery with a bear theme. The team had thrown a baby shower and given Jack everything he could possibly need. He couldn't believe his daughter's were almost here. He'd chosen names but had decided to keep them a secret until the babies were born. He heard the phone ring in the distance but ignored it. The family had opened their gifts and enjoyed a huge breakfast before going their separate ways.

"Jack! Get down here, now! Harlow's in labor and it's real this time!" Christi shouted. Jumping from the rocking chair he ran down the stairs and to where his sister was waiting by the door. His parents right behind him.

"Is she sure this time?" Jack checked.

"Trust me if the screaming I heard in the background as her mother talked to me was any indication she's in labor," Christi explained wincing. "It sounded like it hurt a lot," she said with a grimace.

"That's because it does, sweetheart," Hotch said.

"Okay, well, let's go," Jack said walking out the door. The others nodded and followed behind him. XXXX

Several hours had gone by and the waiting room was full of people. Both sets of grandparents were there as well as the team. Jack walked out into the waiting room tiredness showing on his face.

"How is she? Are they here yet?" Christi asked.

"She's really tired, and no, they aren't here yet. The doctor said it won't be long now, though."

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Get these damn kids out of me now! This hurts so fucking bad!" came a loud voice.

"I guess that's my cue," Jack said in defeat as he turned and headed back down the hall. XXXX

"You're doing great, Harlow. I'm going to check you and see how far along you are," the doctor said as she moved to the foot of the bed.

"Oh my god, I can feel the head. I have to push!" Harlow yelled as she began to push.

"No, don't push yet. I need to make sure it's okay," the doctor instructed.

"God damn it! I have to push and that's what I'm going to do!" the laboring teen snarled as she began to push.

"No, stop and listen to the doctor for once!" Jack demanded. Harlow glared at him but finally listened and stopped pushing.

"You've reached 10 centimeters. On the next contraction I want you to push," the doctor instructed. Jack had his eyes glued to the monitor that was showing Harlow's contractions and the heart rates for the twins. So far things looked good.

"Oh god, here comes another one!" Harlow cried.

"Put your chin to your chest and bear down. Push as hard as you can," the nurse told her.

"Dad, why don't you count to 10?" the doctor suggested. Nodding Jack did what he was told and counted to 10. Harlow gave two more pushes then the doctor called out.

"Heads out, give me another good push and we'll have the shoulders then you can see your baby," she encouraged.

"She better come out this time or she and her bratty sister are staying in there forever," Harlow snarled.

"You can do it," Jack told her.

"Shut up, you damn jerk, you're the reason I'm here in the first place delivering two babies that were a mistake I never wanted!"

"Okay, that's enough, now Harlow, push! If you don't you're going to tear. You have another contraction coming, so push!" the doctor ordered. Groaning in pain, Harlow pushed with all her strength and cried out as she felt the baby slip from her body.  
"It's a girl!" the doctor cried holding her up for her parents to see.

"She's beautiful," Jack breathed as he laid eyes on his newborn daughter for the first time. A loud cry reached their ears.

"Would you like to cut the chord, Dad?" asked the nurse. With tears streaming down his face, Jack nodded.

"Yes, please," he responded in a tight voice.

"Cut between the two yellow clamps," the beaming nurse instructed. Jack nodded and did what he was told to with shaking hands and a wide smile on his face. Once she was free of the chord, the nurse walked over and placed her briefly on Harlow's chest. The young mother didn't even look down at her crying infant.

"Do you want to see your daughter?" she asked.

"No, give her to her father. I don't want anything to do with them," she replied wincing as another contraction hit.

"We'll give you to her once she's been cleaned up and checked out," the nurse told Jack smiling at him.

"Thank you," Jack replied taking his place beside Harlow's bed once again. XXXX

Just then the sound from the fetal monitor changed.

"We need to get the other baby out now. Her heart rate is dropping. Harlow, come on, give me the best push you can," the doctor demanded. Nodding Harlow pushed as hard as she could. After a moment the doctor told her to push again. One more push and she declared that she could see the head. Her next words stopped Jack cold, though.

"The chord is around her neck. Harlow, listen to me carefully, do not push, whatever you do, do not push until I tell you to. Do you understand?" questioned the doctor.

"Yes," Harlow replied grudgingly. The doctor eased the head out and began guiding the shoulders.

"Okay, push as hard as you can!" she demanded. With a loud scream, Harlow pushed and delivered the second baby. Unlike her sister, however, baby B didn't make a sound as she entered the world.

TBC?

A/n, Is the second baby going to be okay? What does Jack name them, will Harlow sign over her parental rights? In order to find out answers to these and other questions, please review!


	12. Christmas Surprise!

"Okay. Right, push as hard as you can!" she demanded. With a loud scream, Harlow pushed and delivered the second baby. Unlike her sister, however, baby B didn't make a sound as she entered the world. XXXX

A swarm of people flooded the room and surrounded the silent newborn.

"Come on little girl, breathe," the nurse begged as she worked over the fragile baby. The sound of her big sisters cries only soothed Jack slightly. Another nurse brought over baby A and placed her gently in Jack's arms.

"Will my other baby be okay?" Jack asked in a whisper.

"She has the best doctors and nurses caring for her. She's in the best hands she can be," she told him. The new father nodded. She hadn't really answered his question and he knew it. Lowering his head he stared into his daughter's clear blue eyes as he said a prayer for her twin.

"God, please don't take my little girl." Tears dropped on to the babies face and she stared up at him holding out her hand looking for something to hold on to. Gently he placed his finger in her palm and smiled as she wrapped her hand around it.

"Hey there, little one. I'm you're daddy. I love you so much." A tiny cry instantly had him looking up and across the room. The other baby was crying but it sounded small and frail. It was nothing like the loud angry cry her twin had given a couple moments before.

"Is she okay?" he asked. He felt like a broken record, but he didn't know what else to say.

"She's breathing but she's struggling for each one. You hear how she's grunting?" asked the neonatologist who was cradling the tiny infant. Jack nodded silently.

"What does that mean?"

"It means she's having a little trouble breathing right now. We're going to take her to the NICU and give her some supplemental oxygen. If she does well, she'll probably be able to join her sister in the well baby nursery in a few hours. The nurse had to cut the chord, but would you like to see her for a moment before we take her over to the NICU?" the doctor asked softly.

"Yes, I'd like that," Jack replied.

"Okay, hey, little girl, there's someone I'd like you to meet. This is your daddy," the doctor said carrying the baby over so Jack could see her.

"Hi, kiddo, you go and get that oxygen you need. I'll be by to see you in just a little bit. So will the rest of the family. You get better fast, angel. If you do, you can be with your sister again, okay? Daddy loves you," Jack said softly.

Leaning forward he placed a kiss on her cheek before allowing the doctor to take her away.

"I'm sorry, but we have to take her as well. We need to run a few more tests. Why don't you go tell your family they're here. They can come see her through the nursery window in just a little while," the nurse said taking the now dozing baby.

"Thank you," Jack said heading for the door after glancing at a now sleeping Harlow. XXXX

"Are they here yet? Do I have nieces? How are they?" Christi rushed out when she saw her big brother.

"Chris, calm down, give the guy a chance to answer one question at a time," Henry told his girlfriend. Blushing the 16-year-old sat back down and nodded.

"Yes they're both here. The first baby is doing fine and is in the nursery. The second baby…" Jack began but stopped as tears filled his eyes. Garcia who was closest pulled him into a hug and let him cry.

"What's wrong with the second baby, Jackers?" A small smile crossed the upset teens face. She hadn't called him that since he was five.

"She was born with the chord around her neck. She wasn't crying or even breathing when she was born. It took a couple minutes, but she finally took her first breath. She's breathing now, but is having some trouble. They've taken her to the NICU for observation and have given her some supplemental oxygen. The doctor said he thinks she'll respond well to the oxygen. He hopes to have her in the nursery with her big sister in a few hours," Jack explained taking a deep breath at the end.

"Can we see them?" Hotch requested.

"How's Harlow?" asked her mother.

"She's okay, she's sleeping, she didn't want to see the girls at all," Jack answered.

"If you'll excuse us, we're going to check on our daughter," Andrew said as he and his wife rose to their feet and headed down the hall.

"As for seeing the babies, sure come on," Jack said turning and heading for the nursery, knowing the others would follow. XXXX

"She's beautiful, son," Hotch said beaming with pride as he stared at his eldest granddaughter as she slept. The sign in front of her crib read, Baby girl A Hotchner, born 7:11 PM December 25, 2010, five pounds three ounces, 21 inches long.

"Does she have a name?" JJ asked.

"Yes, everyone, I'd like you to meet Hope Haley Hotchner," Jack introduced. Hotch could feel tears fill his eyes and Derek squeezed his hand.

"That's a beautiful name and I know your mom would be proud," Derek told Jack sincerely.

"Morgan's right," Emily interjected.

"Yes he is, your mom would be so proud of the man you've become," Hotch said hugging Jack tightly while he blinked back his tears.

"Thanks, guys, you want to see her little sister?" Jack questioned. Everyone nodded and made their way to the window of the NICU. XXXX

"Oh, she's just as precious," JJ cooed. The sign on her crib read, Baby girl B Hotchner, born 7:14 PM December 25, 2010 five pounds, one ounce, 20 inches long.

"What's her name?" Reid asked. He was staring longingly at the tiny girl. His gaze shifted to Emily and they shared a private smile. They'd been dating for a while; maybe it was time for them to start a family.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Joy Madison Hotchner," Jack replied.

"Another excellent name," Rossi complimented.

"Thanks, Uncle Dave," Jack said with a yawn.

"What a perfect Christmas present," Garcia declared.

"Yes it is," Derek agreed. It was the best present they could get, two new babies, two little miracles who would be apart of their lives forever. XXXX

Two days later, the twins were ready to come home. Joy had responded well to the oxygen and true to the doctor's word, she joined her sister in the nursery shortly before midnight Christmas day. Harlow had signed over her parental rights the moment she was awake giving Jack soul custody of the girls.

"You two ready to go home?" the new father cooed as he gently carried a car seat in each hand.

"Here, let me take one of them," Christi offered as she walked down the hall. Hotch, Derek and Christi had come to help him get the girls in the car and Christi would ride with them home.

"Thanks, Munchkin," he said letting her take the baby he held in his right hand.

"Which one do I have?" she asked squinting into the car seat trying to get a look at the baby's face. She was bundled tightly in several blankets to keep out the cold December air.

"You have Joy," Jack answered after looking at the baby he carried.

"How do you know? I can't tell them apart," Christi complained.

"Hope has blonde hair and blue eyes. Joy has mossey blonde hair and green eyes," Jack replied.

"Oh, that makes since," Christi said. Jack laughed and smiled as they walked out into the parking lot where the guys were waiting by Jack's car.

"The bases for the car seats are both installed. Now all you have to do is fit the car seats into them," Hotch said.

"Thanks, Dad, Papa," Jack said.

"You're welcome, kiddo. Now let's get these two little angels into the car and out of this cold," Derek said taking Hope and placing her in the back seat. Hotch did the same with Joy before closing the back door.

"I'm riding with Jack and the twins," Christi told the group. Her parents nodded and headed for Derek's Suv. They knew Jack would drive carefully all the way home. XXXX

"You know you can speed up some, Bubby. The other drivers are getting annoyed," Christi pointed out from her spot in the passenger seat.

"I'm driving just fine. I have precious cargo in the backseat. If they don't like it tough. I'm going the minimum speed I can on the highway. At least I'm going that fast," Jack argued.

"I understand that, but maybe a little bit faster wouldn't hurt?" Christi suggested. Her brother sighed but did speed up from 40 to 45.

"That's a little better," she said with a laugh. Jack just glared at her and she smiled. There was no doubt in the 16-year-olds mind that Jack would be an amazing father. He loved Hope and Joy so much already and they were only two days old.

TBC?

A/n, Please read and review!


	13. Difficult Decisions

It's now the middle of March and Jack is getting used to his dual enrollment schedule. He would be at the high school his first two periods then he would go to QCC for his last two periods. Adjusting to life as a single parent while going to school hasn't been easy, but he'd managed to establish a routine. Thankfully the twins have been healthy happy babies most of the time. The guys and Christi help out whenever they can for which Jack is thankful. He and Christi are walking into the school and heading over to the Early Childhood Education building. They had rooms for every age level. New born to nine months. Nine months to one year. Then one for one and two year olds and one for three and four year olds. Jack was still hesitant to leave them but more so today as he had a bad feeling about something. Both he, Christi and Henry all had bad feelings about the day like something major was about to go down. Christi sees the time and panics as they had been running late that morning.

"Crap, Bubby I gotta go or I'm gonna be late for class." She said after gently handing Joy to one of the professional day care workers.

"Okay Munchkin. See ya at home." He said giving her a quick hug and brother/sister type of kiss as she runs out of the room.

Half way to her class she gets stopped by a masked gunman herding all of the students he could find into the schools auditorium. She gets pushed into the group as the announcement comes over the PA system that they are on a Code Red lockdown. She looks over and sees all the bodies of students, teachers, faculty and staff scattered around the school and she sees Genesis among them a bullet to the head.

"Oh god!" she mutters as tears come rushing to her eyes and pour down her cheeks. At least she knew she didn't suffer but the one person she felt most for the loss of her was her 22 month old son Dylan Alexander Craig.

They all get there and only one set of the doors is open.

"Place all of your cell phones, iPhones and anything that you can communicate with the outside world with in the bag! NOW!" another masked gunman says pointing a gun at her.

She nods and shakily hands them over and then goes and takes a seat curling up into a ball sobbing. She could never get the picture of Genesis lying there out of her head.

By the time they're done there's over eight hundred kids in the auditorium well past the limit of 723 people. The head gunman paces as Christi's cell phone rings with Hotch's ring tone making the gunman growl and look through it and see that it's hers and he goes and grabs her by her hair and drags her up onto the stage where he and the others were.

"Answer it."

She nods and answers it.

"Daddy?" she says weakly in tears.

"Angel girl you okay?"

"I…I…I'm okay. Is Bubby okay and the twins?"

"They're all okay. The entire school is evacuated besides you guys. Henry is out here to. Is Gen with you?"

"She's….she's….she's dead daddy. One of them killed her. She had a bullet to the head. Daddy Dylan's an orphan now." She whimpers.

"I'm sorry about that sweetie, but we'll talk more about it when we get you out of there. I love you angel girl."

"Love you too daddy."

"Hang in there honey okay?"

"Okay." She whimpers in tears, "Give Jack and the girls a kiss for me and Henry a hug please?"

"I will." He said as the gunman took the phone from her and ended the call.

"Get back down there!" he hisses at her.

She jumps up and runs over to her seat. XXXXX

Finally at nearly ten pm the gunmen commits suicide by police officer. Once SWAT and the Special Task force get the students, teachers, faculty and staff out of the auditorium Christi makes a run for Hotch and Derek in tears. Once she gets over to Hotch she throws herself at him and clings to him in tears shaking uncontrollably.

Hotch holds her close and rubs her back.

"It's okay baby girl. I got you. I got you." He said holding her.

"Henry?"

"At home, JJ and Will took him home. He had a panic attack when he found out you were still in there. They put him right to bed when they got him home. You can see him tomorrow. The next few days the school is closed."

"Dylan? Jack and the girls?"

"The four of them are fine and back at the house. Jack took them all back to house. Garcia is there with them. Papa and I need to talk to you about something when we get home if you're feeling up to it."

"Sure." She says softly as he gently picks her up and carries her over to waiting SUV. Derek had gotten it and brought closer. Hotch goes and puts her in the back seat and he climbs in there with her and she curls into his side and cries softly.

They get back to the house and the three of them head inside and Christi makes a beeline for Jack in tears.

"Bubby." She cries.

"I'm so sorry about Gen. God munchkin I'm so sorry. You should have never have to have witnessed that or gone through that." He said rubbing her back holding her close.

"Joy?"

"Wide awake and in the playpen in your room." He said.

She nods and goes and gets her and holds her close. Joy liked her the most and loved being held by her and cuddling with her. Hope dealt with her.

Hotch comes up a little while later and looks over at her.

"You want some more company?"

"Sure."

Hotch goes and sits next to her and looks over at his granddaughter who was just intently looking up at Christi.

"I got a call from Genesis' parents."

"Yea?"

"She left a note and told them that if something ever happened to her she wanted you and Henry to raise Dylan as she knew she could trust the two of you the most with him and of how much he loves you two."

"Really?"

"Yea, sweetie its up to you and Henry. Her parents told JJ and me to tell you and him. If you want to do it we'll give you guys a two week trial period to see if you really want to do this."

"I want to do this. But how will it work out? I mean the guest room here is for the girls." Christi says.

"We'll figure something out sweetie. You're great with kids. It shows with Joy and Hope."

She smiles slightly and looks at her niece.

"Yea I guess your right." XXXXX

"How is she really?" Jack asks Derek.

"She's hanging in there. But Jack tonight your dad and I will take care of the girls. You need to take care of Christi. She turns to you for comfort she's going to need you more than ever tonight after everything she saw and went through today."

"Yea I know and thanks." He said softly.

"No problem." Derek said. XXXX

"Daddy where's Dylan? He usually comes running when he hears me." She said starting to panic at not seeing the little boy who was now her son.

"Gen's parents came and got him on our way home. They'll bring him back tomorrow morning though."

She nods and calms down looking back down at her niece and smiles a bit stroking the side of her face as she had fallen back asleep.

She gets up slowly with Hotch's help and she goes and lies her down in her crib and walks out and heads downstairs and sits next to Jack and curls into his side.

Jack wraps his arms around his baby sister and holds her close to him.

A little while later they all head to bed and Christi and Jack curl up in her room and she curls right into his side and cries softly.

"I miss her so much."

"I know you do sweetie. Just go to sleep. I'll be here with you all night. Dad and Papa got the girls tonight. Tonight I'm all yours."

She nods and allows herself to fall asleep. XXXXX

Around three am Christi wakes up thrashing for her third nightmare and she bolts up panting and covered in sweat sobbing.

Jack sits up as the thrashing woke him up. He sits up and holds her close to him gently rocking her and rubbing her back to sooth her.

"Can we go downstairs and have some ice cream and just watch a movie? I don't want to go back to sleep."

"Sure we can, come on," Jack said grabbing her hand and heading down the stairs. XXXX

They chose a movie and settled on the couch with bowls of ice cream. About halfway through the movie Christi fell asleep. The credits were rolling across the screen and Jack is nearly asleep when Christi wakes up screaming. She bolts upright then doubles over and throws up all over the floor. Jumping off the couch Jack runs into the downstairs bathroom and grabs the bucket they use in case one of them is sick. Before he can get back to her she's thrown up once again. He places the bucket in front of her and rubs her back as she continues to throw up while she cries. XXXX

"Jack, Christi? Is everything okay?" came Derek's tired voice as he comes down the stairs. Flipping on the overhead light he winces as he sees the mess on the floor and Christi throwing up.

"What happened, Jack?"

"I'm not sure, she kept having nightmares so she asked if we could come down here and watch a movie and have some ice cream because she didn't want to go back to sleep so I said sure. About halfway through the movie she fell asleep. It was just ending when she woke from another nightmare screaming then she doubled over and started throwing up." Christi had finally stopped throwing up and collapsed weakly against Jack.

"I'll clean this up you got her?" Derek asked as he placed a kiss on the top of Christi's head.

"Yeah, go on," Jack replied.

"Sorry, Papa, I didn't mean to," Christi apologized weakly.

"It's okay, baby, what made you get sick? I'm not mad at you, I just want to know," Derek explains as he disposes of the contents in the bucket and begins cleaning the carpet.

"I had another nightmare accept this time the gunman made me shoot Gen myself," she explained with a shutter as she began to cry once again.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry," Derek whispers joining the teens on the couch and wrapping his arms around her so she's sandwiched between him and Jack. Slowly she cries herself back to sleep. She's got one hand fisted in Jack's shirt and one hand fisted in Derek's. Once he's sure she's completely out, Derek removes her hand from his shirt and finishes cleaning up the mess.

"I'm heading back up to check on the girls. Will you two be okay down here?"

"Yeah, night, Papa. I love you," Jack replied.

"Love you to, Jack. Come get us if you need us," he said climbing the stairs.

"Will do," Jack answered getting comfortable and holding Christi just a little tighter. XXXX

The phone rang at the Hotchner/Morgan house around 12:00 the next afternoon. Jack had carried Christi up to her room around 7:00 when she'd finally fallen into an exhausted and dreamless sleep. When the phone rang he was feeding Joy a bottle while Hope sat in her bouncy seat and sucked her thumb. Hotch and Derek were in the kitchen fixing lunch.

"Hello," Hotch answered.

"Hi, Uncle Aaron, it's Henry, how's Christi? I mean I know she's not okay considering, but, I was just wondering how she is."

"It's okay, Henry, I understand what you meant. She's having a really hard time. She was up most of the night with nightmares. She finally crashed around 7:00 this morning. She was so tired, I doubt she'll dream at all."

"Well that's good, about the not dreaming part I mean," Henry stammered.

"I agree, how are you doing, kiddo? Your mom said you were still having a slight panic attack when they got you home."

"I'm doing better, thanks. I'm still in shock, but I'm better. Why I was calling besides to check on Christi is because Genesis's parents called me a little while ago. They want to know if we can meet at your place around 3:30 this afternoon to talk about who's going to take care of Dylan."

"That's fine with me. I'll call them and let them know that. I'll see you and your parents here at 3:30. Bye Henry," Hotch said.

"Bye, Uncle Aaron," Henry said hanging up the phone and taking a deep breath. He was terrified about raising Dylan while he was still a kid himself, but he was certain of two things. With Christi by his side, he could do anything, and that Genesis obviously believed in the two of them or she wouldn't have made them Dylan's godparents. Here goes the biggest adventure of my life, Henry thought with a small shaky smile. XXXX

Hotch sighed as he stood in front of Christi's bedroom door. He hated to wake her now that she was finally getting some decent sleep, but he didn't have a choice. It was now 2:30 and Dylan and Genesis's parents would be at the house in an hour. Opening the door he walked in and sat down on the edge of her bed like he used to when she was little.

"Angel girl, it's time to get up. I need you to wake up for me," he called gently rubbing her back as he spoke.

"MMM, hi, Daddy. Do I have to get up?" she whined.

"I'm afraid so, sweetie. Genesis's parents and Dylan will be here in an hour to talk about what's going on with Dylan," Hotch informed. Nodding silently she got out of bed and headed for her closet.

"I'll be down in a little while," she said before opening the door to the closet and staring in at all her clothes. Recognizing a dismissal when he heard one, Hotch let her be on her own for a bit to process what was happening and what was going to happen.

She walked into the bathroom and took a shower and brushed her teeth a few times to get the throw up taste out of her mouth. She doesn't even bother blow drying her hair or putting on any make up. She just didn't want to do anything. She just wanted to stay locked up in her room the next few days and just be alone but she had to get out for that day. She heads back into her room with wet hair and wrapped up in a towel then goes and puts on the pants and old Chicago PD shirt of Derek's she had stolen from him. She just didn't feel like really picking anything out and that seemed alright.

She went and lied back down in bed until they got there. She just wanted to be anti-social for the next few days. She knew that all the students who were in the auditorium were going to have to go through mandatory counseling so she would have to talk but at the moment she just wanted to be alone.

When they get there at three thirty she heads down stairs and Dylan's soft brown eyes with little gold flakes in them light up and he runs right over to her and jumps on her.

"ISTI!" he cries hugging her.

"Hey baby boy." She said bending down and picking him up and holding him on her hip.

"Gram and Poppy said mommy an angel now!" he said with a sad smile.

"Yea she is sweetie, but before she went to be an angel she asked me and Henry to raise you."

"Like a new mommy and daddy?" he asks.

"Yea like that."

Henry comes over and says, "Will you be okay with that buddy?"

"Yea!" he cries.

Christi smiles sadly a bit.

They all sit down and discuss everything about who was going to raise Dylan for a while. Half through the conversation Dylan had fallen asleep on Christi and he had a death grip on her refusing to let go of her.

"I'm gonna go and lie down with him since he refuses to let go of me." She said.

"Okay angel girl." Hotch said.

She gently gets up and heads upstairs to her bedroom and lies down with Dylan on her chest and hold him close to her rubbing his back how Hotch and Derek would do with her when she was little. She falls asleep a little while later and Henry goes up to check on how Dylan was and he smiles at the site of his girlfriend and their "son" asleep on her chest and her sound asleep as well. He takes a photo of them and sets it as his wall paper on his phone and then heads back downstairs.

"How is the little guy?"

"Both of them are sound asleep. I think last night took a lot of energy out of her." Henry said.

"What happened last night other than the obvious?" Diana, Gen's mom asks.

"She was up all night with nightmares at one point one of them made her sick it shook her up so bad. She finally crashed around 7am and we woke her up at 2:30."

"Oh poor thing!" Diana gasps.

Hotch just sighs and nods.

"I can take her on as a patient free of charge. I know she's going to need someone to talk to and that she may become depressed. She also may feel comfortable talking to someone she knows and trusts and not some stranger."

"Thank you that would be great. Please know that we are truly sorry for the death of Gen. She was like another daughter to us. She and Christi have known each other forever and I know they meant a great deal to one another," Derek said sincerely.

"Yes, they did which is why Genesis made Henry and Christi Dylan's godparents," Peter, Gen's dad replied.

"There's no one else we'd feel comfortable raising our grandson than your children," her mother said addressing the four other adults.

"I know that Henry and Christi will do their best to give Dylan everything," JJ said.

"They love him so much," Will interjected.

"Yes we do," Henry said softly.

"We know you do," Peter told him giving him a shaky smile. A little voice coming from the door to the living room made them all look up. XXXX

"Henny, Isti cry," Dylan said sadly with tears in his eyes. Henry got up and walked over to the little boy. Kneeling down to his eye level he spoke.

"Christi's crying?" he checked. Dylan nodded as he put his thumb in his mouth.

"Well, why don't we go and cheer her up, kiddo?" Henry suggested gently as he picked up the toddler and held him against his shoulder.

"yeah," Dylan mumbled around his thumb resting his head on Henry's shoulder.

"Okay, let's go," Henry said climbing the steps. XXXX

They found Christi on her bed curled into a ball clutching the teddy bear Hotch had given her when she was born. It was worn now, but she couldn't let it go. Tears were falling down her face and she was sobbing softly.

"Why don't you go give her a hug and tell her you love her, okay, buddy? Can you do that?" Henry whispered in his godson's ear.

"I do it," the little boy replied with a bright smile as he wiggled to get down. Placing him on the floor his godfather smiled as he toddled over to Christi's bed and after struggling for a moment pulled himself up on to it and wrapped his little arms around her neck.

"Wuv you, Isti," he said sweetly before kissing her cheek. A soft smile, the first one she'd given in over a day crossed Christi's face at her godson's words.

"I love you to, baby. You mean so much to me. I promise you that I'll never let you forget your mommy. I'll tell you anything you could ever want to know about her, okay?" Dylan nodded as he snuggled further into Christi's embrace.

"Miss Mommy," he declared tears filling his eyes.

"I know you do, I miss her to, but you wanna know a secret?" Christi asked in a stage whisper.

"What?" Dylan whispered back.

"She'll always be right here," Christi said pointing to his heart. "She's your angel now and she'll always be watching over you all the time. I'll tell you about her anytime you ask," Christi repeated knowing that it would be important for Dylan not to forget Genesis. He was too young for anyone to know how much of his mom he would truly remember.

"So will I," Henry added as he settled on Christi's other side placing the little boy between them. Nodding once again, the little boy gave them each a smile before yawning and curling up falling asleep instantly. Christi and Henry stayed awake looking down at the little boy they were now in charge of raising.

"It's not going to be easy, but together we can do this," Christi whispered leaning in and kissing him softly.

"Yes we can, together, we can do anything," Henry responded kissing her back with equal tenderness and love.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review.


	14. Christmas, Bithdays and a Surprise

The next nine months were a learning curve for everyone. Derek and Hotch had moved their computers into the living room and made their office Dylan's bedroom. Christi and Henry had adjusted well to caring for Dylan. He'd stay at Christi's some days and at Henry on others. The twins were also growing and would be a year in two days.

"I can't believe tomorrow's Christmas Eve," Hotch said as he and Derek snuggled on the couch.

"I can't either. It's been a rough few months, huh?" Derek replied.

"Yes, but it's brought us closer as a family."

"Mmm, that it has," Derek murmured in agreement. The sound of shrieking caught their attention. Dylan came running in with the girls right behind him, all three kids were laughing.

"Be gentle, Dylan, remember they're little," Hotch reminded.

"I know, where Christi?"

"She's out shopping she'll be back soon," Derek told him.

"There you two are, it's time for baths," Jack said as he entered the room and scooped up his daughters causing them to giggle. The two FBI agents smiled, the three little ones had brought a lot of light and happiness into everyone's that lives that wouldn't otherwise be their after the shooting. Christi had been seeing Diana once a week since the shooting. After talking with her parents she decided to stop seeing her as of last month. She agreed to go see her if she ever felt like she needed to again, though. XXXX

Christmas morning came way too early for the grown ups in the house. Dylan knew it was the day Santa was supposed to come and give him presents. He also knew he was going to see his grandparents and all of his aunts and uncles from the team. The twins didn't care, they were just happy and excited because Dylan was. The day went well with all three kids getting a mountain of presents and everyone having a lot of fun. Christi smiled as she watched Jack with Garcia and Kevin's daughter Lucy Lynch. She was a year older than Jack and a freshman at QCC. They'd been dating for the last six months and she loved the twins.

"Merry Christmas, Luce," Jack said softly kissing her head.

"Merry Christmas, Jack. I love you so much," she responded kissing him back. She smiled when she felt someone tugging at her pant leg.

"Hi there, Joy, you want up?" The little girl gave a toothy grin and Lucy lifted her into her lap. Not wanting to be outdone by her little sister Hope walked over and climbed into Jack's lap.

"They look good together, don't they?" Henry commented as he walked up next to her.

"Yes they do," Christi replied, picking up the camera she'd gotten from her parents and snapping a picture of the touching scene.

"Christi, pay," Dylan demanded as he walked over to her a toy fire truck he'd gotten from JJ and Will in his hands.

"What do you say?" the young woman prompted.

"Pay, pease."

"Yes, I'd love to play with you," she said settling on the floor and playing with the fire truck until it was time for the little ones to go to bed. It had been a good Christmas/birthday for everyone. XXXX

It was now six months later and the day of Jack's graduation from high school. He'd taken a total of three classes at QCC while he was in his senior year, so he'd gotten a few of his credits, but not enough to be classified as a sophomore. He will start his freshman year in August and Lucy will start her sophomore year.

"I can't believe you're gonna ask her, man," his best friend, Jeff Waltz said as they stood in the hall outside the gym waiting to file in.

"Yeah, I'm nervous as hell, but asking Luce is the easy part. Asking her parents permission was the scary part," Jack admitted.

"Her dad really scary?"

"No, it's her mom. My Aunt Pen can erase your existence with only a few clicks," the father of two explains.

"Wow, she sounds like someone not to mess with," Jeff said with respect.

"Oh, trust me, she is," Jack agreed just as the senior class sponsor came out to tell them five minutes until they filed in.

"So tell me about asking her parents," Jeff prompted.

"Who are you, Christi? You're such a girl," Jack teased.

"Oh, shut up, Hotchner. I just want to hear the story, it sounds like quite a funny one," his friend replied. Sighing in defeat, Jack nodded.

"Okay, so I went over to her house the other day and..." XXXX

"Hi, Jack, Lucy's not home right now. She's working on a project and won't be home until late tonight," Garcia said as she opened the door to a nervous looking Jack.

"I know she's working, that's why I came over now. Can I come in? I'd like to talk to you and Kevin if I could," Jack explained quickly. A small crossed the computer tech's face. She had a pretty good idea what her daughter's boyfriend wanted to talk to them about. Needless to say she was absolutely delighted at the idea of Jack and her baby girl getting married, but it didn't mean she couldn't remind him that family or not, if he hurt Lucy, she could destroy him in a matter of moments. XXXX

"Kevin, Jack's here and he wants to talk to us. So turn off the computer game and come join us," Garcia called into the office as she and Jack headed into the living room and took seats.

"Hi, Jack," Kevin greeted as he walked in and took a seat next to Garcia.

"Hi," Jack replied.

"So what do you want to talk to us about?" Garcia questioned.

"Well, I want to ask Lucy to marry me, but I want to ask your permission first. Can I ask Lucy to marry me?"

"You've only been dating a year, are you sure about this?" Kevin wondered.

"Yes, sir. I love your daughter more than anyone else in the world besides Hope and Joy."

"That's another thing, you have to remember that any decisions you make not only affect you but your daughters," Garcia told him.

"I know, and she loves the girls and they love her. She's so good with them. They need a mother in their life and Lucy is proving to be an excellent," Jack said with a smile. Garcia and Kevin shared a look and held a silent conversation with their eyes.

"We give you our blessing, but Jack. If you hurt my baby girl, I will erase you from existence, do you understand?" Garcia checked.

"Yes, ma'am. I understand loud and clear. Thank you, would you like to see the ring?" he asked shyly.

"Of course, let me see!" Garcia cried practically bouncing in her seat. Reaching into his pocket, Jack pulled out a velvet box and opened it, revealing the ring. It was a ring with one big diamond and two small diamonds one on either side of the big one.

"What do you think? Will she like it?"

"Oh, it's beautiful. She's gonna love it, sweetie. You picked out an excellent ring," Garcia complimented hugging him.

"Thank you, Aunt Pen, I love you," Jack said hugging her back, glad to have her and Kevin's blessing to marry Lucy Marie Lynch. XXXX

"I'm going to ask her at the party at my house today," Jack said concluding his story.

"Wow, man, I hope she says yes, good luck," Jeff replied just as the teacher walked out and told them to get ready to file in and graduate. XXXX

The graduation party was in full swing and Jack was standing next to the table of food trying to push down his nerves. He'd just finished opening all the gifts people had given him and he knew it was now or never.

"Hey, Papa, can you do me a favor?" he requested.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Cover the girls ears, please, I'm gonna try and get everyone's attention," Jack explained. Nodding, Derek placed a hand over his granddaughters ears and waited. The one-and-a-half years just smiled up at him. Putting two fingers in his mouth, Jack whistled loudly causing the yard to fall silently immediately.

"What's up, Jack?" Christi asked.

"Lucy, will you come over here, please?" Jack called ignoring his sister's question. Nodding in confusion the young woman made her way over and stood next to her boyfriend.

"Luce, this last year with you has been amazing. We grew up together and I know that I used to push you down and pull your ponytail, but I only did those things because I liked you. Well, now I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Lucy Marie Lynch, will you marry me?"

TBC?


	15. Answers and Pills

"Holy crap! Oh my god! YES!" she squeals.

It takes a moment for her answer to register in Jack's head.

"Yo bro! She said yes!" Christi giggles looking at her brothers nervous expression throwing a wad of paper at his head.

Jack smiles and slips the ring onto her hand and pulls her to him and kisses her.

Christi snaps a few photos of the site and smiles. She was happy for her brother and that he was finally happy again and that her nieces would finally have a mother who actually loved and cared about them.

**§Year later§**

It's now Henry's prom and he and Christi were going together. It was being held at a really nice hotel.

"Christi pretty," dylan said as he stared at her in her prom dress.

"Thank you, kiddo," she said kissing him, careful not to mess up her makeup.

"Dylan's right, you look beautiful. Have fun tonight, but be safe," Hotch reminded.

"I will, I love you, Daddy," she said kissing his cheek.

"Love you to, sweetheart."

"Love you, Papa," she said giving Derek a kiss as well.

"Love you to, Christi."

"I wish Jack, Lucy, and the girls could be here for this," she said sadly.

"I know, but this week is finals week and they're both very busy," Hotch reminded her. Christi nodded, Jack and the girls had moved into an apartment with Lucy the summer he graduated. So far they'd managed to set their class schedules so one of them was usually always home to watch Joy and Hope. When they couldn't make that happen, the twins were taken to the daycare at Quantico. Having their grandfather's working for the BAU had it's advantages.

"You sure you guys will be okay with Dylan all night? I've never left him that long before," she admits with a worried look on her face.

"We'll be fine, he knows us and is comfortable with us," Derek assures her. She nodded and kissed the little boy once more.

"You be good for Grandpa and Pop Pop, okay, Dylan?"

"Okay, bye bye," Dylan said waving his tiny hand.

"Bye, buddy," Henry said kissing the little boy as well.

"You ready to go, babe?" Henry questioned.

"Yup, let's go," she said taking his hand and walking out the door.

They had just announced who won prom king and queen along with prince and princess. Now they were sitting down and enjoying a nice dinner. Henry and all his football buddies were joking around and Christi and all the football players girlfriends were just rolling their eyes at their boyfriends acting like children.

"So how's Dylan?" one girl, Jenny, asks.

Christi stiffens slightly and says,

"He's doing great. He's getting big really fast. He's growing like a weed. We can barely keep up with him some days. My parents predict he's gonna be a football player like Henry."

Another girl Jane notices she stiffens and asks,

"You stiffened up when Jenny asked you about Dylan why?"

"It has to do with the school shooting that happened last year. I really don't want to talk about it. It still bothers me to much to talk about it."

"Yeah that's why she goes to a shrink because she's going crazy from it." The class bitch, Miranda Williams said as her mom is the person who checks all the patients into Diana's office.

"Miranda shut the fuck up! You have no idea on what you're talking about!" Henry growls.

"I'm not crazy." Christi snaps then gets up and walks out fighting back tears refusing to let all the seniors see her cry.

She finally makes it out side and she goes into the rose garden and she sits on one of the benches and cries. XXXX

"You're a cold heartless bitch Miranda. I know for a fact you watched three of your friends get shot! You have no idea on what of a fucking hard year both Christi and I have had! Go back to all of your bitchy ass friends and leave us all alone!" Henry growls deadly and gets up and goes after Christi.

Henry eventually finds her and he goes right over to her and holds her close to him.

"It's okay baby. Just ignore her she has no idea on what she's talking about. Hey how about we forget the rest of the dance and go upstairs to the room?" he asks pushing the hair stuck to her face from the tears behind her ears.

She smiles weakly and nods.

"Sure." She says weakly.

He smiles and takes her hand and interlocks their fingers and pulls her up gently and leads back inside and over to the elevators and up to the room they had gotten for the night.

Once they get up to the room even before the door is closed Henry pushes her up against the door and he's holding her right knee at his hip and pushing his hips into hers making her gasp slightly into the kiss. Pulling back he looks at her.

"Tell me what you want," he whispers seductively in her ear.

"I want you," she replied.

"Are you sure, we don't have to. I want you to be completely sure. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure, make love to me Henry," she breathed into his ear fumbling with the buttons on his shirt as she does so. XXXX

Once she has his shirt unbuttoned she removes it then begins working on his pants. While she's doing that, he's trailing kisses down her neck while unzipping her dress. Moving back, she lets the dress fall to the floor. Carefully she steps out of it. Now they're both in just their underwear and Christi in her bra.

"You're so beautiful," Henry breathed as he ran his hands down her body. He paid attention to the spots that made her moan and the ones that made her giggle. Carefully he guided her to the bed and gently pushed on her shoulders.

"Lie down, let me love you," he whispered gently. Nodding, Christi laid on the bed staring down at him as he began trailing kisses down her body starting at her face. Reaching her mouth he teased her lips with the tip of his tongue, requesting entrance. Christi willingly complied and opened her mouth to him. Both of them moaned as their tongues touched. His hands tangled in her hair and they pressed against each other, skin on skin. Once oxygen became necessary they reluctantly pulled apart, but kep their foreheads touching. Slowly Henry moved and took one of Christi's breasts into his mouth and began sucking and licking it.

"Oh, Henry, please don't stop." Smiling Henry let his teeth graze over her hardening nipple before biting down gently. She arched her back and pushed his head more firmly into her breast.

"You like that?" he purred.

"Oh, god, y-y-yes," she panted. Switching to the other one, Henry gave it the same treatment. XXXX

While he was licking, sucking and biting on Christi's breasts, Henry slid his other hand down her body until he reached her warm wet center. The teen tensed slightly as his hand brushed against her most sensitive part.

"Relax," he whispered against her skin. Slowly, Christi nodded and began to relax.

"Okay," she whispered back. Gently Henry slid a finger inside and began sliding it and out. A moan left Christi's mouth as sensations flooded her body. He added another finger while pressing on her clit with his thumb. Her orgasm took Christi by surprise and she came hard. Giving her a chance to catch her breath, Henry reached for the condom and fumbled with it. Finally he managed to get it on and moved to straddle her.

"Are you ready and are you sure you want to do this?" he checked.

"Yes I'm ready," Christi replied. Nodding, he gently pushed inside her. The pain was hard to ignore and Christi squeezed her eyes shut trying not to cry.

"Breathe, just breathe," Henry soothed. Doing what she was told, Christi felt the pain ease and lust and arousal take it's place.

"Okay, move," she instructed. Nodding, Henry did just that. They set a good and fast pace. Before either of them were ready for it they came. Collapsing on top of Christi, Henry shifted so she was lying against his chest and stroked her hair.

"I love you," she mumbled sleepily.

"Love you to," he responded just as sleepily, kissing the top of her head. "Thanks for an amazing prom."

"You're welcome," Christi replied a smile in her voice as she drifted off to sleep. XXXX

Extreme nausea woke Christi one morning. Jumping from bed she ran into the bathroom where she threw up. Leaning against the toilet she took a deep breath hoping to stave off another wave of vomiting, but no such luck. Leaning back over the toilet she was sick again. Convinced that there was nothing else in her stomach to throw up she flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. She was placing her toothbrush back in the medicine cabinet when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. It was her box of Tampons. The teen frowned when she opened it and realized it was a brand new box and she should have started the week before. Remembering what had happened after prom, she began to panic. She needed to know if her suspicions were correct or not, but who could she ask to go with her? Instantly the answer came to her, Diana would go with her. She would call her and ask her. XXXX

"Christi, I hungry," Dylan said standing in the doorway to the bathroom rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, kiddo, let's get you some breakfast, then how would you like to go hang out with Henry while I run some errands?"

"Yeah!" he cried scrambling into his chair at the table while she got him some cereal and milk. Once he was eating she grabbed her cell and dialed Henry.

"Hi, babe, what's up?"

"Hey, Henry, I need to run some errands and it would be easier if I didn't have Dylan with me. Can you watch him for a bit?" she asked.

"Of course I can. I work at 4:00 but I'm free until then." Henry had gotten a job at Target.

"Okay, I'll be by in half an hour or so, thank you, love you."

"Love you to, Christi."

"Talk to you then," she said.

"Bye." XXXX

"Thank you for going to the doctor with me," Christi said shyly.

"You're welcome, I'd do anything for you. I wish I could have taken Gen, but she asked her aunt because she was afraid to tell her dad and I when she was pregnant with Dylan."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about that, I hope this isn't too painful for you?" Christi asked worriedly.

"It's fine, now let's go see what's going, hmm?"

"Okay, but I'm scared," Christi admitted tears in her eyes. Diana pulled the teen in for a hug.

"I know you are, but let's not worry until we have to, okay? A pregnancy isn't the only reason your period can be late, especially for teenage girls," Diana assured her.

"I hope so, okay, let's do this, I'm ready," she said taking a deep breath and entering the doctor's office. XXXX

"We have your test results," the doctor said a few minutes later walking back into the room Christi was sitting in. Diana reached out and took her grandson's godmother's hand.

"Am I pregnant?" Christi asked softly.

"No, the test came back negative. It's probably stress that's making you late. If you're going to continue being sexually active, though, I'd consider getting on birth control, though."

"I'm only 17, can I get on it without a parents permission?" she wondered.

"Yes you can, would you like me to write you a prescription for some?" the doctor inquired. Christi turned hesitantly to Diana.

"What do you think?"

"I'd do it if I were you," the mother advised. Thinking about it for another minute or so, Christi nodded.

"Yes, please write me a script for birth control." Nodding the doctor wrote something down and handed it to the young woman.

"You can fill this at any pharmacy."

"Okay, thank you," Christi said standing and shaking the doctor's hand.

"You're welcome, you take care now."

"I will," Christi answered heading out of the office and to her car planning on filling the prescription before picking up Dylan and heading home.

TBC?


	16. What is this? & Fights

Two weeks have passed since Christi had the scare. She had told Henry that night and he sounded relieved. Christi had been doing well at hiding the birth control pills from Derek and Hotch and of course out of reach from Dylan. She didn't want her fathers finding out she was on birth control and that she was having sex because she knew for a fact that they would go absolutely bats hit. XXXX

Derek was going through the house for laundry as it was laundry day at the house. He had just gone through his and Hotch's room then Dylan's room. He was now moving onto Christi's room. He checks under her pillows where she likes to hide her laundry sometimes and he hears something drop when he moves her pillows. He looks and sees a peach colored compact looking thing on the floor. He frowns and bends down and picks it up and opens it and sees that its birth control and he snorts. He grabs her laundry and then stuffs the birth control in his pocket then heads out into the garage to start the laundry. He separates the darks from the whites then puts a load of darks in then he heads into the living room and goes and works on his computer until he hears Christi and Dylan get home from his doctors appointment. XXXXX

"Okay Dylan go inside and lie down sweetie and I'll be right in to give you ear medication to you."

"Okay Christi." He said as she opened the door and spots Derek on the couch.

"Pop Pop!" he cries and runs over to him and gives him a hug.

"Hey buddy so what's wrong?"

"Ear infection." Christi said walking inside.

"They hurt lots," Dylan whined rubbing his ears.

"Aww poor little guy." Derek said.

"Yup, okay come on sweetie, let's get the medication into your ear and get you lying down for a little while."

Dylan nods and they head into his room. After she gives him his medication she lies down with him and rubs his back until he falls asleep.

Christi lies him down and then heads back out into the living room.

"Sit down Christina Beth."

Christi pales slightly at Derek using her full name.

"What's up Papa?"

"What the fuck is this?" he asks holding up her birth control.

"Where did you get that! Oh my god you went snooping through my room!" she snaps at him.

"Its laundry day and why the hell do you have it in the first place!"

"Oh just because I feel like having it!" she says being sarcastic and folds her arms across her chest and glares at him.

"Christina Beth Hotchner tell me why you have birth control!"

"Because I'm screwing my boyfriend and I don't want to knocked up!" she yells.

"I'm glad you're being safe and responsible but I don't like your attitude."

"How the hell do you expect me to act when you start yelling at me do you expect me to be all happy and cheerful and bunnies and sunshine?" she asks.

Derek just shakes his head and tells her that they're done talking at the moment but the conversation isn't over.

She just rolls her eyes and walks away. XXXXX

Hotch is just walking in from a long day and he walks right into the kitchen to get a beer and sees the birth control on the counter. He frowns and picks it up thinking that he forgot to bring it back to the pharmacy after Haley died so that they could dispose of it properly. When he picks it up and sees that it's Christi and he snorts and his blood begins to boil.

"CHRISTINA BETH HOTCHNER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" he yells forgetting Jack, Lucy and the girls were over.

Christi runs downstairs and looks at her father.

"What's up daddy? Bad day at work?"

"My day was just fine until I found this! YOU'RE FUCKING HAVING SEX!"

"Yea so? It's not like Henry and I are screwing without being safe! What's the matter with that!" she growls not wanting to yell and risk waking up her nieces.

Derek comes in at the sound of his lover and his daughter fighting.

"So? Jack, Harlow, and possibly Genesis were all safe yet they all got pregnant! Are you trying to make all of their mistakes! Do you want to screw up you're future like they did to theirs!" he asks before Derek could stop him.

"I HATE YOU!" she screams at her father then runs up to her room and throws as many clothes and need essentials into a bag then grabs her school books and backpack and runs out of the house and right into her car and leaves fighting back tears unsure of where she was going and if she was ever going back to the house. XXXX

Jack was just standing at the top of the stairs with tears pricking at his eyes and he snorts and heads downstairs.

"So you think that my kids are a mistake and that I'm a total screw up? If that's the case I'm taking my girls and leaving and never coming back. You'd be lucky if Christi comes back as well." Jack growls and heads upstairs to where Lucy was just putting Hope down.

"Come on Luce we're going." He said picking up Joy gently and puts her in the car seat and straps her inside as Lucy does the same with Hope.

After they gather everything up they leave after letting Derek say good night to the girls and hugs Jack and Lucy then sees them out.

"You screwed up Aaron. You just lost your only children. That was stupid of you to say and uncalled for. At least she's taking precautions to be safe. You didn't have to say that about our grandchildren. You just better hope Christi comes back because if we come home one day and all of her things are missing I'm leaving as well." Derek said as he headed upstairs to bed and locked the door.

Hotch sighs and leans against the counter and downs his beer then grabs a second one. He was getting a major headache. XXXXXX

JJ opens the door to reveal a distraught Christi and she leads her inside and goes and starts some hot tea and gets Henry who was attempting to put Dylan down for bed.

"Henry forget that and bring him out to living room. Christi is here and she's really upset. I think she needs her two favorite boys."

"ISTI!" Dylan squeals and jumps out of bed and runs into the living room.

He smiles and squeals when he sees Christi and he runs and jumps on her.

"Hey sweetie where's Henry?" she asks him weakly.

He points to over where Henry was. She gets up and puts him down on the floor and she goes right over to Henry and buried her face in his chest sobbing.

He rubs her back and holds her close kissing the top of her head.

After a while she calms down and manages to tell him the whole story.

"So he basically called Joy, Hope and Dylan all mistakes. I just screamed at him that I hated him and ran out of the house after packing a bag. Can I stay here with you for a while? I can't go back home not right now at least."

"Of course you can babe. Just let me get…"

"You can stay here as long as you need to honey." Came the Louisianan accent of Henry's father, William 'Will' LaMontagne Jr.

"Thanks dad."

"Thanks Uncle Will. I guess you heard everything?"

"Yes I did and so did a certain three year old. He's out on the jungle gym we have set up in the backyard for him."

"Oh god. We better go and talk to him." Christi said.

Henry nods and takes her hand in his and leads her out back.

They go over to under the slide where he likes to hide.

"Hey baby boy. Grandpa Will told us you heard what Christi said." Henry said.

He nods.

"I mistake?" he asks crying.

"No you're not honey bun. My daddy is just really really really mad at me right now and when people get that angry they say things they don't mean and he didn't mean that. You have never been and never will be a mistake. You're a precious gift and we will always love you no matter what." Christi said pulling him into her lap and holding him close to her.

"Promise?" he asks as he's reduced to sniffles and hiccups.

"We promise." Christi and Henry said in unison.

Dylan nods and snuggles into Christi's arms slowly dozing off on her.

After twenty minutes he's sound asleep.

"Alright he's out. Let's go inside and lie on the couch. You need to sleep sweetie. You look worn out."

"I am. Can we sleep together tonight? Like not sleep sleep. Just you holding me and all that?"

"Of course sweetie. Come on. Let's get ready for bed. We have school tomorrow and you have soccer." He said smiling. Christi was taking a couple of summer school classes so she had less classes to take her senior year.

She nods and gently scoots out from under the slide and they head inside and put Dylan to bed.

"Tea's ready sweetie." JJ said.

"Thanks Aunt JJ." She said as she and JJ went to and sits in the kitchen to talk and have some tea.

"So what happened?" JJ asks.

Christi sighs and starts telling her the whole story from start to finish. By the end she was in tears again.

"Sweetie let me talk to him and until he calms down you're staying here am I understood?" she said.

"Thanks Aunt JJ. I'll help out as much as I can. I don't want to feel like I'm intruding."

"Sweetie you're not. But if you insist okay."

"Thanks." She smiles and heads upstairs to bed. XXXX

Hotch sighed as he stretched and groaned. He'd slept on the couch and his back was reminding him just how uncomfortable the couch was. He screwed up big time and he knew it. He decided to try and fix things with Derek then Jack. Christi would be the hardest one to fix things with, but he knew he didn't have any other choice. Dylan and the twins weren't mistakes, he just meant that having sex so young was a mistake and that it could result in teen pregnancy like it had for Jack and Genesis. Climbing the stairs he stopped at his and Derek's bedroom door. He felt weird knocking on his own bedroom door, but it was the only option he had. Derek had locked the door last night. Lifting his hand he knocked. XXXX

"What?" came Derek's irritated voice.

"Can we talk, please?"

"Fine," Derek answered reluctantly. "Talk."

"I'd like to talk to you face-to-face, please. Open the door, Der," he requested gently. Blowing out a long sigh, Derek crossed the room and unlocked the door.

"It's open, come in if you want." Opening the door Hotch walked carefully into the room and stood leaning against the wall.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said last night. I was just shocked about finding the birth control. I was even more shocked when I realized it was Christi's."

"Who else would have it? Dylan?" Derek snapped sarcastically.

"No, I thought it was from Haley and that I'd just never disposed of it," Hotch replied glancing away from Derek at the mention of his dead ex-wife. It had been 15 years since her death, but to him, it still felt like it was yesterday. The dark-skinned man's face softened and he approached his lover. Reaching out he took Hotch's hands into his.

"Aaron, look at me," he called softly. He needed to pull Hotch back from his grief before it swallowed him once again. Slowly Hotch lifted his eyes and met Derek's.

"I know the birth control was a shock. I'd be telling you a lie if I told you I handled it much better than you did," Derek admitted.

"See," Hotch retorted.

"Yes, but I didn't call our grandkids mistakes. None of the three of them are and you damn well know it, Aaron!"

"I know they're not. I was just angry and shocked. I'm going to go talk to Jack and Lucy this morning before work. Once Christi's done with summer school and soccer practice I'll talk to her. I really didn't mean what I said," Hotch said sadly.

"I know you didn't, and they do to. They're just both angry and hurt," Derek replied.

"I understand, well, I need to shower and get dressed so I can go meet up with Jack and Lucy before heading off to the BAU," Hotch said stripping out of his pants and shirt that he'd slept in and heading for the shower in their bathroom.

"Mind if I join you?" Derek purred as he slid up behind the unit chief and began nuzzling his neck.

"Not at all," Hotch breathed grinding his naked ass into Derek's front. Derek groaned as he felt his erection come to life. Quickly he stripped out of his boxers and turned Hotch so he was facing him. Taking his mouth in a brutal and possessive kiss, he guided the two of them to the bathroom. It was time for a little make-up sex. XXXX

The hot water in the shower had been turned on and Derek positioned himself behind Hotch.

"Hands on the wall and spread your legs," he ordered.

"Y-y-Yes, sir. Doing what you say," Hotch panted, he could feel his own erection stirring as well. They began touching and teasing every part of each other they could reach. Finally after a while, Derek had Hotch on the edge begging for more.

"Tell me what you want, Aaron."

"I want you inside me, Derek. Oh, god, I need you inside me and I need you now!"

"Your wish is my command," the younger man as he finished preparing his lover then slid in filling him completely. Both men moaned at the contact.

"You feel so fuckin' good, so fuckin' tight. I love you," Aaron declared.

"I love you to," Derek responded shifting his hips slightly, pulling out then thrusting back in.

"Oh, yes, right there," Hotch murmured.

"Do you have any idea how hot you are?" Derek growled in Hotch's ear as he leant forward and nipped at the older man's neck.

"D-d-Derek," Hotch whimpered tilting his head back to give the other man better access.

"You're mine, all mine," Derek growled, biting a bit harder, hard enough to leave a mark. Hotch's hips bucked forward at the bite and he moaned. They both picked up the pace as their orgasms rushed closer. The came simultaneously screaming each others names.

"I love you, Derek," Hotch said as they shifted so they were facing each other.

"I love you to, Aaron. Now what do you say we get cleaned up and head out?" Hotch just nodded as he began shampooing his hair. XXXX

"What are you doing here, Dad?" Jack asked when he opened the door to reveal his father.

"I wanted to talk to you and Lucy if I could? I know I screwed up and I owe you an apology," Hotch said quickly.

"If you're here to apologize, I guess the lest we could do is listen to what you have to say. Come on in. I'll get Luce, she's fixing the girls a snack."

"Thank you, son. I love you, you know that, don't you?" Hotch checked.

"Yeah, I do, be back in a minute," Jack said leaving the room. A couple minutes later, he and Lucy made their way back into the room each of them with a twin following behind them. The girls were eating graham crackers.

"Hi, Lucy," Hotch greeted.

"Hi, Agent Hotchner," she greeted.

"It's Hotch or Aaron," he reminded her gently.

"Hi, Hotch," she amended.

"Hi, I wanted to come and apologize to you for what I said yesterday. I don't think that Hope, Joy, or Dylan are mistakes. The fact that Jack and Harlow and Gen and her boyfriend had sex and got pregnant was a mistake but the children that resulted from those pregnancies were and could never be mistakes. So I hope you'll accept my apology," Hotch finished smiling down at the twins who stood in front of them asking to be picked up. Smiling down at them he picked them up and settled them both on his lap.

"We accept your apology, but what made you go off in the first place?" Jack wondered. He'd only heard his dad yelling and came to the top of the stairs at the part where he called the kids a mistake.

"That's none of your concern," Hotch answered quickly.

"Does it have anything to do with the reason Christi ran out of the house in tears?" the young man persisted.

"Yes it does, but if you want to know what we were fighting about, you'll need to talk to her about it," he told his son.

"Fine, I will."

"I hate to talk and run, but I have to get to work. Bye, Hope, Joy, Grandpa loves you," Hotch said kissing the two toddlers on the cheek before placing them on the floor and standing.

"So we're good?" he checked glancing at his oldest child.

"Yeah, we're good. Maybe we'll come over later today," Jack said as he and Lucy walked Hotch to the door.

"I'd like that and I know the others would to," Hotch replied letting himself out. That went easier than I thought, Hotch thought. Now it's work then talking to Christi. He frowned, he wasn't sure if that would go as easy. He could only hope she'd forgive him. XXXX

"Hotch, do you have a minute?" JJ asked as she stood in the doorway to his office.

"Yeah, for you, I always do," Hotch answered.

"This isn't about a case. This is personal," she said sitting in a chair across from his desk.

"I assumed it was. How's Christi? How's Dylan is he okay?"

"He's doing okay. He overheard Christi telling Henry what you said but they smoothed things over. As for Christi, she's hurt and angry. She knows you didn't mean what you said, but it still hurt. You have some apologizing to do, mister."

"I know I do. I'm planning on talking to her after work today," Hotch explained.

"That's a good idea. Will's going to be working but Henry and I will take Dylan to the park so you can talk to Christi alone," the media liaison offered.

"Thanks, JJ, that'll help a lot. I really didn't mean it, Dylan and the girls aren't a mistake, the fact that the pregnancies happened was a mistake, but the kids aren't, they could never be. If that were the case, Christi would be considered a mistake considering she was a result of a one night stand with Laura. She's not a mistake, though, she's my daughter and I wouldn't trade her for anything else in the world," Hotch told the blonde.

"Tell that to her. I think she really needs to hear it," JJ advised.

"I will, thanks for listening, JJ."

"No problem, you're my friend, and that's what friends do. See you later today," she said exiting the office, closing the door behind her giving her boss/friend time to think. XXXX

"Hi, is she home and ready to talk?" Hotch asked as Henry answered the door Dylan in his arms.

"She's in the kitchen. I've left some coffee and cookies on the table," JJ said as she walked into the entryway.

"Okay, see you when you get back, bye, Dylan. You have fun at the park, okay?" Hotch said patting the little boy on the back.

"Yeah, I go on the swing!" he cried excitedly.

"You have fun and swing for me, okay?"

"Okay, Grandpa, bye, bye. Come on, Henry, Grandma JJ. Lets go!"

"I think we're being beckoned. See you in a little while," JJ said kissing his cheek then following her son and grandson out the door. Left alone in the foyer, Hotch took a deep breath and prepared to face his hurt and angry daughter. One of those emotions at a time he could usually handle, but both of them at once was a lot tougher. XXXX

"Hey there, angel girl," he greeted softly.

"Hi," she mumbled not looking up from the cookie she was staring at.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"No, I guess not."

"Look, I know we need to talk but it would be easier if you'd look at me, please?" Hotch requested softly. Reluctantly Christi lifted her head, revealing tears. Hotch felt his heart break. He could handle anything in the world accept when his baby girl cried.

"What you said hurt so bad, Daddy. Dylan's not a mistake, and at least Henry and I are being cautious," she defended.

"I know that Dylan isn't a mistake. Neither are Joy and Hope. The fact that Jack and Harlow and Gen and Joseph got pregnant was the mistake. The kids that resulted from the pregnancies were never and could never be mistakes. I didn't mean it. I was just angry. If I thought babies resulting from unplanned pregnancies were mistakes, I would be calling you a mistake because you were a result of a one night stand I had with Laura. You're not a mistake, though, angel girl. You're my baby girl and I wouldn't trade anything in the world for you. So what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry and I didn't mean it. Will you forgive me and come home?" Hotch concluded. He stared anxiously at the young woman sitting across from him as he reached for and began nibbling on a cookie. Christi sat in silence for a few moments. She let everything her dad sink and she thought long and hard about her response.

"I forgive you for what you said, and I know you didn't mean it. It hurt me a lot, though."

"I know it did, and I'm not sure what else I can do besides apologize to make it up to you," Hotch told her.

"That's good enough, just as long as you recognize that I'm trying to be safe and responsible and not make the same mistakes and get pregnant. Trust me, Daddy."

"I do trust you. I'd like to tell you not to have sex, but I was a teenager once to. I know what it's like. All I can say is please be smart and be safe."

"I will, I love you, Dad," she said getting up from her chair and running around the table to hug him.

"I love you to, Christi. Now what do you say we go out to dinner, just the two of us. How does that sound?"

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want. Consider it part of my apology," her father replied.

"How about Olive Garden?" she suggested hopefully.

"Pasta and breadsticks it is," Hotch said standing and heading for the door.

"I'll come back and get my stuff later, I hear the breadsticks calling my name," Christi declared as she followed Hotch out of the house and climbed into her car. XXXX

"Have you made up with Papa and Jack?" Christi questioned as she ate her dinner.

"Yes, I made up with both of them this morning. I couldn't see you until after work, but everyone told me what an ass I'd been. Not in those exact words, but close enough," Hotch explained. Christi laughed and smiled it felt good to laugh again.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" she asked.

"Of course you can," Hotch invited. "Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"Laura called me a week or so ago and wanted to meet me for coffee. She said she wanted to try and get to know me now that she's out of prison. I agreed and we were supposed to meet on Monday. I went to Panera and waited and she never showed up. This wasn't the first time she'd made plans and didn't show up. Why does she do this? Why does she lead me on then abandon me? If she doesn't want to see me, why does she keep asking me to meet her?" By the end of her speech, Christi has tears in her eyes and one slides down her cheek. Hotch takes note of her calling her mom by her name, not Mom. Seeing the tears made him angry. Laura had gotten sentenced to six years in prison and one year in a mental institution. Now that she was out, he wasn't surprised that she was trying to get in contact with Christi.

"I don't know why she does it, but can I ask you a question?" Hotch checked. Christi nodded as she sniffled and tried to get her emotions under control.

"Why do you keep saying yes to meeting her?"

"Because I want some kind of relationship with her. I mean I know it won't be like the relationship Gen had with Diana or the one Jack had with Haley or the one Henry has with Aunt JJ, but I want some kind of relationship with my own mother. I deserve that, don't I?"

"Yes you do. Whatever you decide about getting to know Laura, it's your decision. I'll support you in whatever you decide."

"You won't be angry with me if I try and get to know her?" Christi checked.

"No, of course not, sweetie. She's your mother. She may not have been in your life from the beginning, but you're old enough to decide how much you let in to your life now. You're really growing up, aren't you?" Hotch realized sadly.

"Yeah, I really am. Thanks for listening, it really helped."

"Anytime, now eat up, I know there's a little boy who can't wait to see you and get home to his bed." Smiling at the mention of Dylan, Christi finished her dinner with a much lighter heart than she'd entered the restaurant with. XXXX

"Are things good between you two again?" Derek questioned as Christi entered the house Hotch carrying a sleeping Dylan in his arms.

"Yeah, and I made things right with Jack as well," Hotch answered.

"Yeah, and we made things right this morning to," Derek replied a smirk on his face as he placed a quick kiss on Hotch's lips.

"Ewww, I so did not need to know that. Neither did he," Christi protested covering the sleeping boys ears. Her father's just laughed at her.

"Jack called he said he wanted to talk to you Christi," Derek told her.

"Okay, I'll call him as soon as I put Dylan to bed."

"Go ahead and call him. I'll put him to bed," Hotch offered.

"Thanks, Dad, you're the best. Night, little man. I love you," she said kissing his forehead. "Oh, don't forget to give him his ear drops."

"I won't," Hotch answered climbing the stairs his grandson in his arms. XXXX

"Hey, Jack, what's up? Papa said you called?"

"Hey, Christi, I was just calling to see if everything was okay between you and Dad. Since you're at home, it obviously is."

"Yeah, things are fine with us now. Are they okay with you two?"

"Yeah."

"How are my nieces?"

"Sleeping like the little angels they are. So what were you and Dad fighting about anyway? I asked him but he wouldn't tell me. He said I had to ask you." Thinking for a moment she decided she could be honest with Jack. How pissed could he get?

"He found my birth control," she admitted. It took the father of two a few seconds to process his baby sister's words, but when he did he was pissed.

"What the hell do you mean he found your birth control? Why the hell are you on birth control in the first place?"

"Why do you think, Bro?"

"You and Henry are having sex? I'll kill him. How dare he have sex with my baby sister! Don't you know you're both too young?"

"Excuse me, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? When you were my age you were expecting two little girls. You have no room to talk, Jackson!" she snarled. Jack flinched, when she called him Jackson, he knew she was really pissed.

"That's why I can say this. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. The girls aren't a mistake, they're the best things Harlow could ever give me, but getting her pregnant was the biggest mistake of my life. How could you even think of doing something so stupid? How stupid are you?" Jack exclaimed. The moment the words left Jack's mouth he knew they were the wrong thing to say. "Chris, I didn't mean…" he began but she cut him off.

"Save it, Jack. I don't want to hear it. Just stay out of my life and don't talk to me. I hate you!" With that she slammed down the phone before running up to her room and closing the door careful not to slam it so she didn't wake Dylan. Collapsing on to her bed she cried herself to sleep not even bothering to change into her pajamas. XXXX

"What was that all about?" Hotch asked as he came back down the stairs after putting Dylan to bed only to see Christi go running up them tears streaming down her face.

"She called Jack back. From what I can gather, they had a fight. Apparently she told him about you finding the birth control. Christi's side of the conversation indicated that he didn't take it well. They yelled at each other for a few minutes then she yelled at him that she didn't want to hear anymore and to stay out of her life and that she hated him then she hung up and ran up the stairs," Derek described.

"Wow, what a mess. I hope they work it out soon," Hotch lamented.

"Yeah, so do I. I wish there was something we could say to help them," Derek interjected.

"I know, but there's one thing I've learned when it comes to those two. They don't fight often, but when they do, it's best to let them work it out on their own," Hotch told his lover. Derek nodded before wrapping his arms around the older man and yawning. It had been a long day and it was definitely time for bed. XXXX

There was a ringing sound in Derek's dream and he wanted it to go away. After another moment of hearing the sound he realized it was the phone and he wasn't dreaming. Opening one eye to see the clock he swore. It was 2:00 in the morning. Who in the hell would be calling them at 2:00 in the morning?

"Aaron, phone," he mumbled. The phone was on his side after all. Hotch just mumbled something incoherent and buried his face in his pillow ignoring the ringing device. Grumbling in frustration, Derek reached over his still sleeping lover and grabbed the phone.

"'lo?" he answered sleepily.

"Papa! You have to come quick,, hurry! It's Joy, she's seizing, we're at the hospital. Please hurry." Jack's panicked and tear-filled voice woke Derek instantly and he sat up dislodging Hotch who had turned and curled against him causing him to wake up.

"Hey," he complained. Derek pointed a finger at him and mouthed quiet as he tried to get answers from his adopted son.

"Jack what do you mean you're at the hospital and Joy's seizing? What hospital?" At the words hospital and his granddaughter's name, Hotch jumped from bed and grabbed clothes for the two of them. Tossing a pair of pants and a shirt at Derek he hurried into his own clothes.

"We're at George Washington Memorial. She started crying so I went to check on her since Lucy had just fallen asleep and when I walked into their room she was seizing. We called 911 and they brought her here. They don't know what's wrong. My baby's in the hospital and they don't know what's wrong," Jack said crying hard.

"Jack, listen to me. We'll be there as soon as we can. Hang in there, kiddo. Joy's in good hands, they know what they're doing at GW Memorial," Derek told him softly.

"How's Hope?" Hotch wanted to know.

"Is Hope okay?" Derek asked the worried father.

"She's okay, she's crying because she knows something's wrong with Joy but Lucy's giving her some milk and she's going back to sleep."

"She's fine," Derek relayed quickly. Hotch breathed a sigh of relief before continuing to worry about Joy.

"We love you guys and we'll be to the hospital as soon as we can," Derek told Jack.

"Okay, just hurry, Papa."

"We will, love you, Jack. See you soon."

"You get dressed, I'll go wake Christi. Can you get Dylan?" Hotch asked as he ran for the door to their bedroom.

"Yeah, just go wake Christi," Derek instructed as he hurriedly began getting dressed. XXXX

"Christi, you need to wake up, now!" her father ordered as he shook her.

"Daddy? What's going on?"

"Jack just called."

"I don't care about what he has to say, I'm pissed off at him," she growled.

"I don't care if you're mad at him right now or not. Joy's in the hospital. Apparently she's seizing," Hotch explained.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it, poor Joy. Poor Jack," she said climbing out of bed glad she'd fallen asleep wearing her clothes from the night before. She realized that being mad at Jack wasn't important anymore. What was important was the health and welfare of her niece.

TBC?

A/n, A super long one for all our wonderful readers. Please read and review!


	17. Reasons Why

Jack paced the ER waiting room. He couldn't sit down. His little girl was in one of those rooms being taken care of. He wanted to go back with her, but they wouldn't let him. He glanced over at his fiancé who held a sleeping Hope.

"How longs she been out?"

"Only about five minutes," Lucy whispered.

"I can't lose her Lucy. She's my baby daughter. She had a rough time when she was born but other than that she's been healthy. What's wrong now?" Jack questioned tears filling his eyes and running down his face.

"She'll be fine, sweetheart. The doctors know what they're doing," Lucy soothed.

"I sure hope so," Jack said quietly.

"They do," she assured putting an arm around him as she cradled Joy's sleeping twin in her other one. XXXX

The sound of running footsteps made the two college students look up. Derek, Spencer Christi, with Dylan in her arms, Garcia and Kevin were running towards them.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" Lucy wondered.

"I called them, I figured you could use some support as well," Derek explained.

"Thanks," she said hugging first him then her parents.

"I'll take her," Hotch said reaching for Hope. Lucy handed the little girl over to her grandfather, glad to give her arms a break. Catching sight of her brother's tears, Christi felt her anger towards him melt away. So what if he was angry about her being on birth control, he was just worried about her being in the same position he'd been in. Placing a sleeping Dylan on a chair she walked over to Jack and put her arms around him. XXXX

Recognizing Christi's touch, Jack let the tears fall faster and he cried harder. XXXX

"She's gonna be okay, she's strong, Bubby. Look at who her daddy is," she complimented. A small smile crossed Jack's face. It was as if he completely realized who was talking to him then.

"Christi, I thought you were mad me, Munchkin."

"I was, but then I realized when I got here that it wasn't worth it. I know you're just trying to keep me and Henry from winding up in the same position that you and Harlow wound up in."

"You're right, that's all I was doing," Jack replied.

"So I forgive you and I'm sorry for all the mean things I said. I don't hate you, I love you," she said hugging him tightly.

"I love you to and I'm sorry for all the mean things I said to you as well," Jack apologized hugging her back just as tightly.

"Hey guys," Hotch called causing them to look up. A doctor in green scrubs was walking towards them. XXXX

"Are you the family of Joy Hotchner?" she asked kindly.

"Yes we are, I'm her father Jack. How's my little girl?"

"She'll be fine, has she been fighting a cold?"

"Yes, for the last couple of days. She's been running a slight fever, but nothing major," Jack answered.

"It seemed really high when I touched her when I handed her to the paramedics," Lucy interjected.

"It was 103 which is rather high for a one-year-old. Joy suffered from seizures due to the high fever. I want to keep her overnight but will allow you to take her home tomorrow. I urge you to watch out for high fevers with both her and her sister. They can lead to seizures as Joy demonstrated tonight," the doctor explained.

"But she's going to be fine?" Christi repeated.

"Yes, she'll be just fine. If you'll follow me I'll let you sit with her."

"Thank you," Jack said.

"You're welcome it's my job," the doctor replied as she turned and headed down the hall towards the pediatrics wing knowing the small group would be right behind her.

TBC?

A/n, read and review!


	18. He has what?

"Come on Christi, you can do it!" Henry shouts as he watches Christi run down the soccer field kicking the ball in front of her. Everyone cheers as she scores a goal. The score was now tied. It was the last game of her senior season and they were playing their cross town rivals.

"Go Christi!" Dylan cries. Joy and Hope clap from where they're sitting in their stroller. The two-year-olds don't understand what's going on but they love Christi. Christi got the ball again and took off towards her team's goal. She'd just reached and kicked the ball through it when her biggest rival crashed into her knocking her down. The girls went down in a tangle of limbs.

"Aaaaaaah!" Christi yelled as her knee cap was slammed into by most of the weight of her rival. Her coach along with Hotch, Derek and Jack ran out on to the field. Henry looked at Dylan sitting next to him then back to the field.

"Go I'll watch him," Lucy offered.

"Thanks, Lucy," he said rushing on to the field knowing his son was in good hands. XXXX

"It hurts so much, it hurts," Christi whimpered tears flowing down her face.

"I think we need the paramedics," the team's trainer said as he assessed Christi's knee.

"Already called them," the coach answered.

"Daddy, Papa," Christi cried.

"We're right here. So are Jack and Henry," Hotch soothed. Five minutes later the medics showed up and settled Christi on to the stretcher.

"We can only have two people riding with us. Who's going to?" one of the medics asked.

"Henry and Dad, please," Christi requested.

"You got it, angel girl," Hotch said as he got on her left side and Henry got on her right.

"We'll meet you at the hospital," Derek said as the rest of the family got up and hurried to their cars. XXXX

Two hours later the doctor came out to let them know what was going on.

"Her knee cap was shattered and we fixed it as best we could. She'll need to wear a knee brace and walk with crutches for a couple months. Unfortunately this is a pretty serious injury. I'm afraid Christi won't be able to play soccer anymore."

"She won't ever be able to play it again?" Derek repeated.

"No, I'm afraid not. She's in recovery but I'll have a nurse come get you when she's settled in her room. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. My name is Dr. Gilmore."

"We don't have any right now, thank you. You'll let us know when we can see Christi?"

"Of course, have a nice evening," he said exiting the room. The room fell silent as everyone processed what they'd just heard. XXXX

The giggles of the three children as they chased each other made the adults smiled. Chasing the twins, Dylan tripped and hit his arm on a table against the wall. Instantly the four-year-old started to cry. Henry rushed over and picked him up.

"Ow, it hurts," he sniffled.

"Shh, kiddo, show me where it hurts," Henry instructed.

"Right here," Dylan sniffled pointing to his arm. Henry frowned when he saw the vivid bruise on the little boys arm. He thought this was a wound from a couple days ago so he asked.

"No, where does it hurt from where you hit your arm today?"

"Here! I hitted it here," he explained.

"What's wrong, Henry?" Jack questioned.

"Look at this. He just hit his arm and it's already really bruised. Something about this isn't right." Moving over to his sister's godson he frowned when he took a closer look.

"Henry's right, Dad, Papa, come look at this," Jack urged. The two men followed by a concerned Lucy walked over and studied the bruise.

"That is strange," Derek agreed.

"I think I'm going to have him checked out. Don't tell Christi where I've gone if you get to see her. Just tell her I got something to eat for Dylan."

"Will do," Hotch said. Nodding Henry made his way out of the surgery waiting room and to the pediatrics ward. XXXX

The remaining group looked up when Christi's friend and teammate Kelsey walked into the room.

"Hi, how is she?" she asked.

"The doctor says she's out of surgery and they fixed her knee cap as best they could. It was shattered. She'll have to wear a brace and she'll be on crutches for a while," Hotch began.

"Unfortunately she won't be able to play soccer again," Derek interjected.

"Poor Christi, well I have some good news at least. We won the game," Kelsey shared.

"That's wonderful news," Jack said. Just then a nurse walked in and told them they could go see Christi.

"Does she know she won't be able to play soccer anymore?" Hotch wondered.

"Yes she does. She's upset but is handling it pretty well," the nurse answered.

"Come on, lets go see Aunt Christi," Jack said taking the hands of his daughters leading the way to her room. Everyone else smiled and followed along behind him. They knew seeing her nieces would definitely cheer Christi up. XXXX

"Isti! Isti!" the twins cried in unison as they saw their aunt.

"Hey Thing 1 and 2!" she giggles calling the girls by their nicknames from the favorite Dr. Seuss book _The Cat in the Hat_.

The girls giggle and smile.

"Where's Henry and Dylan?" she asks.

"Lan hurt! Ren ook him et eck out!" Joy said.

Christi starts to panic and she looks over at her family.

"What does she mean he got hurt and Henry took him to get checked out and don't give me some bull shit answer either."

"Nothing is wrong. He just got a bump to the head and he just wanted to make sure he was fine." Jack lied looking above her head.

"Liar. You were looking over my head when you said that. I want the truth." She growls getting pissed.

Hotch sighs and says, "Alright, Dylan and the girls were playing and Dylan feel and hit his arm and he bruised quickly and it worried Henry so he went and got him checked out. Angel girl don't worry about it it's probably nothing."

"it could just be that he has a low iron and potassium count as he hates bananas that that's where we get iron and potassium from." Reid said. XXXXX

Up in the pediatrics ward Henry paces in the family waiting room. He had been pacing for almost an hour now and it was pissing him off that they still didn't have any answers of what was the matter with Dylan.

He looks up when he hears the family waiting room door open and he sees a doctor come in dressed in purple scrubs.

"Are you Dylan's parent or guardian?" she asks.

"Yeah, how is he?"

"We need to run a couple more tests, but my initial diagnosis is that Dylan has Leukemia." Henry felt the breath being knocked out of him.

"L-l-Leukemia? What do you mean he has Leukemia. Isn't that a disease adults get?"

"No, kids can be diagnosed with Leukemia. It's one of the most common childhood cancers," the doctor explained.

"When will you have the final test back that confirms your diagnosis?"

"In the next few minutes. I know this is a shock to you. Are you Dylan's only parent/guardian?"

"No, my girlfriend and I are Dylan's godparents. His mother was killed in a school shooting two years ago and we've been taking care of Dylan ever since," Henry told her. Just then a nurse walked in with a folder in her hand.

"I have the lab results for Dylan Craig, Dr. Campbell."

"Thank you, Cheryl," the doctor said taking the folder, reading it quickly. A frown crossed her face and Henry knew even before she spoke the words.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like Dylan does in fact have Leukemia. Henry felt his world tilt and he had to remind himself to breathe.

"What are our options? What can Christi and I do? We're Dylan's legal guardians.

"Our best hope is to find a match for a bone marrow transplant. Does he have any living relatives?" the doctor wondered.

"He has grandparents and his father. His mother was killed in the shooting at the high school two years ago. His father is in prison but they should be able to test him, shouldn't they?" Henry checked. The doctor nodded.

"If you'll give me that information I'll get the process started. I'll release Dylan but he needs to come back next Monday to start Chemotherapy and radiation. We'll need to do that until we find a bone marrow match," she explained.

"What if no one in his family is a match?" asked the sacred teen.

"Then we'll look at the national registrar," the doctor explained. "But let's cross that bridge when we come to it. If you'll follow me I'll take you to Dylan then you can take him home," she said gesturing him to follow her down the hall. Nodding Henry moved down the hall trying to figure out how he was going to break the news to Christi. All of their lives were about to take a turn none of them were ready for.

TBC?


	19. Getting better

A few months have passed and Dylan was going through chemo and radiation twice a week. Neither one of his grandparents was a marrow match but it was still unsure if his father, Joseph Waltz, was a match or not. He had contract pneumonia as the prison he was in had an outbreak of it so they couldn't test him until he was 100% percent better as they couldn't risk Dylan catching it. The poor little boy had no idea on what was going on but all he knew was that he had to go to the doctor twice a week now and get poked with a needle and sit really still for a really long time. He wanted to go and play sports like Henry and Christi but he couldn't and he didn't understand why. XXXX

At the moment Dylan was getting his chemo treatment and Christi was lying in the lounger with him holding him close to her. He was out cold and he had his head pillowed on her shoulder. She was just running her fingers through his hair and rubbing his back.

Her left arm was falling asleep from his lying on it. She shifts a bit being careful not to wake him up. When she does that she sees some of his hair in her hand and she squeezes her eyes shut tightly trying to fight back tears but she loses that fight. She knew it was going to happen sooner or later but it was still hard for her to see.

Dylan stirs and sees her tears and says, "It's not gone forwver mommy."

Christi just cries harder and smiles. She was amazed at tough the four year old was.

"I know buddy, but it's still hard for me to see. You're my little boy and I love you so much."

"Wove you mommy."

"I love you too." She said as Hotch comes up with a bag of McDonalds for her and Dylan. He had a kids meal for him and a burger for Christi.

"Hey daddy and thanks. I was getting hungry and he's out cold." She said.

"No problem and you're welcome baby girl." He said as he gently scooped up Dylan and laid him down on the lounger so that Christi could eat.

As he did that he notices a small clump of hair in his hand from where he cradled Dylan's head in his hand as he picked him up.

"Did…" Hotch starts to ask but gets cut off.

"Yea. He's such a tough little guy. He looked at me and said that it's not gone forever. I have no idea on how he's so tough for being so young." Christi said stuffing some fries into her mouth.

"He gets it from Gen, and I just talked to his doctor. Joseph was given a clean bill of health this morning and they're testing him at the moment. The results should be in a few hours."

"I know, I'm just amazed." She said.

Hotch smiles. She had been a real trooper through it all. She was a freshman in college and a mother with a sick little boy. She had been dealing with everything really well lately he was really proud. He was just slightly worried for her as she and Henry had been fighting lately and it had been taking a lot out on her. She hadn't been showing it at all. That way it was only her with Dylan at the moment. She would take him to one appointment and keep him for a few days then Henry would do the same with his second appointment.


	20. Surprise!

It is now three years later. Dylan's father was a match and the transplant was a success. He will always have to take a lot of medications to ensure the marrow doesn't reject, but the doctors had given him a clean bill of health. Christi was starting her senior year of college and Dylan was in second grade. Joy and Hope were starting kindergarten this year. Something that Jack was struggling with.

"They'll be fine, Jack. You have to let them grow up," Lucy said softly placing a hand on her husband's arm. They'd gotten married sometime after the girls third birthday.

"I know, but it's so hard," he said sadly.

"Yes, but it won't be for long. We'll be back to pick them up at 3:00," Lucy reminded him.

"Okay, bye, Hope, Joy. Mommy and Daddy love you," Jack called to the twins who were coloring with another little girl.

"Bye, Mommy, Daddy. Love you," the girls replied in unison before turning back to their pictures. Giving a resigned sigh, Jack looked once more at the twins before allowing his wife to lead him from the room. XXXX

"Are you ready for your last first day of school?" Henry asked as he talked to Christi on the phone.

"Yeah, I just wish you weren't going on your first mission with the Peace Corps. Dylan and I will miss you so much."

"I'll miss both of you to. But I have to do this. They'll pay for my college, remember?"

"I know, but it's still hard," she said sniffling.

"I understand, sweetheart. Did Dylan get off to school okay? I'd love to have been there but you know I had to report in early," Henry said regretfully.

"He got off just fine. Jack had a hard time letting the girls go, but Lucy helped him through it."

"That's good, I hate to go but I have to. I'll talk to you whenever I can. I love you, Christi."

"I love you to, Henry. Bye," she said hanging up and heading out of the apartment they shared and climbing into her car heading for campus. XXXX

The twins and Dylan had made it through the first week of school just fine. Christi was doing okay in her last year of college so far. Both Jack and Lucy worked for the FBI. Jack worked for the BAU and Lucy was a child psychologist employed by the bureau. Jack frowned as Lucy walked out of the bathroom at the coffee shop they'd stopped at for breakfast. She was very pale and looked tired.

"Luce, you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little sick," she answered tiredly.

"This is the third morning you've thrown up. Maybe you should go to the doctor?" he suggested.

"Trust me, I'm fine, or at least I will be," she assured him.

"Still, maybe going to the doctor wouldn't hurt."

"I already have, Jack."

"Really, what did she say was wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, sweetheart. In about seven months, the girls are going to have a little brother or sister. I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby," Lucy finished with a bright smile. Jack's eyes widened and a huge smile spread across his face.

"I'm going to be a dad again?" he asked in a whisper. Lucy nodded a matching smile on her face. Reaching out, Jack pulled his wife into an embrace and kissed her soundly.

"I'm so happy. We have to get to work. What do you say to inviting everyone over to our house tonight for dinner and telling them the good news?" he suggested.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. Let's tell the girls when we pick them up from school so they'll already know."

"Okay, I love you, Lucy Hotchner," Jack said kissing her quickly.

"I love you to, Jack Hotchner." XXXX

"Mommy, Daddy!" came two identical shouts as Hope and Joy cane running into their parents open arms at the end of the school day.

"Hi there, girls. How was school?" Jack questioned.

"It was fun. I drawed you a picture, Mommy," Hope said handing a picture to Lucy.

"You mean you drew me a picture, and thank you. It's beautiful, baby."

"I drew you one to, Daddy," Joy said handing one to her father. Jack took it and smiled. A few minutes later they were at home and walking into the living rooms.

"Daddy and I need to talk to you about something," Lucy said sitting on the couch patting the spot next to her. The twins climbed up and settled next to their mother. Settling on the girls other side Jack smiled at them.

"Are we in trouble?" Joy wondered. Jack shook his head.

"No, Joy, you're not in trouble. What we have to tell you is important, though. Mommy's going have a baby. You're going to have a baby brother or sister in a few months," Jack explained.

"How many months?" Hope questioned.

"Seven," Lucy replied.

"But that's forever," Joy exaggerated.

"Yeah, why so long?" Hope chimed in.

"Well, because it takes a long time for a baby to grow and be big enough to be born," their mother explained patiently. Both girls nodded appearing to understand what they were being told.

"What do you want, a boy or a girl?" Jack asked them.

"A baby brother!" they shouted before jumping off the couch and running for their playroom. XXXX

"So what's with having us all over for dinner?" Derek wondered as he, Aaron, Christi, Dylan, Garcia, Kevin, Lucy, Jack, and the girls sat around the table.

"Lucy and I have some news. We would have invited the entire team, but it would have been too much for this short notice," Jack explained. Garcia grabbed for Kevin's hand as she bounced in her seat. She had a good idea of what her daughter and son-in-laws news was but she didn't want to spoil the surprise.

"Well what is it? Tell me," she begged.

"I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby," Lucy announced. The table began talking at once and everyone was hugging and kissing the expectant parents.

"How far along are you?" Kevin asked his daughter.

"About two months along," she replied.

"Which one do you want?" Christi asked.

"We don't care as long as he or she is healthy," Jack answered automatically.

"Yes, but which one do you want?" his sister persisted.

"I know we'd both love a boy, but we'll love the baby just as much as we love these two monkeys no matter if it's a boy or a girl," Jack said ruffling his daughter's hair. Both girls and moved away from their father's tickling hands.

"Well this is wonderful and we'll let you tell the rest of the team," Hotch said as he stood up.

"Thanks guys, I guess it's time to get these two to bed," he said pointing to the twins.

"Yeah, I need to get Dylan to bed as well," Christi said kissing her brother and sister-in-law then kissing Joy and Hope before taking her son's hand and walking out of the house.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review. The 2010 Criminal Minds Fanfic Awards have started. Nominations are now being accepted for any stories started, updated, or completed in 2010. You don't need to be a LiveJournal member to nominate! Nominations are due January 22. Please think back on your favorite fanfiction from 2010, then read here (remove spaces): community . livejournal . com / cmfanficawards / 8113 . html Read nomination rules very carefully. A lot of little things could get your nomination(s) thrown out! PM me if you can't get the link to work (FFN does not let you post links in stories, or PMs for that matter, but I can help you out).


	21. It's a

"So you find out what you're having today, don't you?" Lucy's co-worker Adeline asked one cold November morning.

"Yeah, I can't wait. I'd love a little boy. A miniature Jack," Lucy said dreamily.

"That would be so cute!" Addie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. Well I guess we'd better get to work," Lucy said as she turned and headed for her office. XXXX

"You ready to find out if we're giving the twins a baby brother or a baby sister?" Jack asked later that afternoon as they sat in the doctor's office. Lucy nodded a huge smile on her face.

"Lucy Hotchner," called the nurse. The expecting parents got to their feet and followed the nurse into one of the exam rooms.

"Today's the big day, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, and we're very excited," Jack said.

"That's wonderful, the doctor will be with you in a few minutes. If you'll just step over hear we'll take your blood pressure and check your weight," the nurse instructed. Doing what she was told, Lucy let the nurse check her vitals then she got settled on the table ready to see her baby. XXXX

"Good afternoon, Lucy, Jack," greeted Dr. Pamela Hill.

"Hi, Dr. Hill. How are your kiddos?" Lucy asked pointing to the pictures on the wall of the doctor's two little girls.

"They're both doing well. If you'll raise your gown, we'll get the ultrasound started. Shivering as the gel hit her stomach, the expectant mother reached for her husband's hand grasping it tightly. Taking the probe, the doctor ran it over the pregnant woman's stomach searching for the baby.

"Here's your baby, here are it's arms, and here are it's legs. See the head? Oh, and look, it's waving at you." The parents smiled. The sound of the heart beat filled the room causing tears to fill both their eyes.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Lucy wondered.

"Give me just a second and I think I can," the doctor said moving the probe and adjusting the screen. "Yes, I can. In about four months you'll be welcoming a little boy into your family, congratulations."

The moment they entered the FBI the couple was surrounded by the entire BAU team as well as Christi and

"I'm getting a son?" Jack asked in awe.

"Yes you are," Lucy replied just as happily.

"If you'll clean off the gel we'll finish the exam, then you can get going," the doctor requested. A few minutes later the exam was finished and the proud expecting parents were heading out of the office clutching pictures of their unborn son and smiling from ear to ear. XXXX

The moment the couple entered the FBI they were surrounded by the entire BAU team as well as Christi and Addie.

"So tell us, is it a boy or a girl?" JJ demanded.

"Hmm, I don't know. Should we tell them, Luce?" Jack teased.

"I'm not sure, maybe we should make them wait," she teased.

"No, tell us," Emily demanded.

"Okay, fine, you twisted our arms," Lucy said with a laugh.

"We're having a boy," Jack informed the group. Everyone began cheering and demanding to see the ultrasound pictures. Jack couldn't help but notice that Christi seemed upset.

"I'm gonna go talk to Christi," he told his wife. Nodding she turned to continue her conversation with Addie and the other women. XXXX

"What's the matter, Chris?" Jack questioned touching his little sister on the arm.

"Nothing's wrong, what makes you say that?" she answered distractedly.

"Well, for one thing, you're distracted. For another, you look like you're about to cry. Now, what gives?"

"Henry and I got into a fight. He's supposed to be done with his peace Corps service around the same time my nephew is supposed to be born. He called me last night and told me that he's coming home for his two week leave and going back for another nine months. How can he do that to me and to Dylan?"

"It's good for him to be part of the Peace Corps, you know that," Jack argued.

"I know, but he has a godson who he's supposed to help care for," she replied.

"He knows that, just don't make any decisions until you get the chance to talk to him in person, okay, Christi?"

"Fine, I won't, but it doesn't mean I have to like it," she declared.

"No, it doesn't, but put it out of your mind for now. Have fun celebrating with us that you'll have another little one to spoil."

"I will, love you, Jack," Christi said kissing her brother's cheek.

"Love you to, Christi," he said returning the kiss before turning and heading back to his wife. XXXX

One month later. It was Christmas day and everyone was at Hotch and Derek's celebrating the twins sixth birthday and Christmas.

"Happy birthday, Joy and Hope," Henry said as he handed his gifts to the twins. He'd come home for a brief Christmas break. He and Christi had talked some, and while she still didn't like the fact that he was continuing his service, she told him it was okay. The sound of the doorbell caused everyone to look up.

"I'll get it," Derek said making his way to the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked the officer standing at the door.

"Is there a Jack Hotchner here?"

"Yeah, just a sec," Derek said turning away and looking for Jack.

"Hey Jack, come here for a second, there's someone here to see you." Frowning, Jack walked over to his step-father's side and stared in curiosity at the officer on the doorstep.

"Jack Hotchner?" the officer checked.

"Yeah, that's me," Jack replied.

"Sign here, please," the officer demanded. Nodding, Jack signed the clipboard.

"You've been served, have a nice day," the officer said handing Jack a thick envelope before turning and heading back down te walk.

"What is it, son?" Aaron asked appearing behind his lover and oldest child.

"I'm not sure, I've just been served," he explained opening the envelope and removing the papers. Quickly he scanned them.

"What in the hell is she thinking!" he yelled as he re-read the papers a second time? The girls and Dylan stared at him with wide eyes at his outburst.

"J-Jack?" Lucy stammered as she got carefully off the couch and made her way to her husband's side.

"Harlow's suing for custody of the twins."

TBC?

A/n, Didn't see that one coming, did you? Please read and review!


	22. Resolution

"What did you just say?" Christi demanded as she stared in shock at her brother.

"Harlow's sueing for custody of the twins.

"Can she do that?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Let me see those papers, son," Aaron requested. Silently Jack handed the papers to his father. Quickly the unit chief scanned them and frowned.

"Well?" Jack asked with baited breath.

"This looks official. You have to appear in court on January 23 to talk to the judge," his father explained.

"So there's a real possibility I could lose Hope and Joy?" Jak asked tears in his eyes as he glanced at his daughter's.

"You could lose them, but let's look at this logically. The judge will probably deny her claim considering the fact that she terminated her parental rights," Rossi assured him.

"Dave's right, you won't know for sure until you go before the judge, but the likelihood you'll lose the girls is slim," Reid interjected.

"I sure hope so," Jack said quietly. He loved those girls more than anyone else in the world accept for Lucy and his unborn child. XXXX

It was finally the day of the court hearing and Jack was nervous. He was glad that Joy and Hope wouldn't be required to testify. He and Lucy had explained a little of what was going on to them, but they didn't really seem to understand it. Thankfully the hearing went just like Rossi said it would. The judge denied Harlow's petition for custody. It was a very relieved Jack and Lucy who left the court house that day. XXXX

"What do you say we get the girls from school and spend the rest of the day together?" Lucy suggested.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day. I love y ou so much, Luce," Jack said kissing her sweetly.

"I love you to," she replied returning the kiss.

TBC?

A/n, short I know, but it worked for the story.


	23. Welcoming baby brother

Four months later Lucy was sitting in her office and she winces as she feels a tightening in her lower abdomen. She leans back and ignores it and goes back to working on her current case file. She and Christi had lunch plans for when they went on break at the academy. She had her physical training that day so Lucy told her she would eat that day as they found out she had been skipping lunch so Lucy had been taking her to lunch everyday. She looks over at the time and sees that its time to go and meet up with Christi.

She gets up and the tightening feeling comes back and she grabs the back of her chair and squeezes her eyes shut. After a few moments it passes and she heads downstairs and sees Christi there breathing heavily.

"Don't you dare tell me you ran here," Lucy said.

"I did. It was a piece of cake," she giggles.

"God Christi you reek!" Lucy giggles.

"Well I have been working out most of the morning so I am going to reek,"Christi replied laughing. XXXX

Laughing and giggling during lunch Lucy cries out in pain.

"What?" Christi asks.

"A really bad pain just shot through my lower stomach. I've been having cramping all day. It's just gotten really bad,"Lucy explained.

"Okay, screw lunch. I'm taking you to the hospital. I think Jake is coming," Christi said.

They had decided to name their son Jacob Alexander and everyone just called him Jake.

"But Jack's not here," Lucy whimpered

"I don't give a shit. You're not having my nephew right here."

She sighs and nods. The expectant mother didn't like the idea of the father of her child not being there, but she new he'd get to the hospital as soon as he could once he found out she was in labor. XXXX

They get to the hospital and Lucy is admitted right away as she was in labor. She was getting the epidural and Christi was calling Garcia to go and pick up the twins. Then she goes and calls Jack.

"Hello?"

"Get home as soon as you can. Lucy went into labor during lunch we're at GW Memorial."

"Shit! We're in Washington and I'm not going to be home in time."

"I have Garcia going and getting the twins and my video camera I'll get it all on tape if possible. I promise."

"Thanks Chris, I owe you."

"Yeah you do!" she giggles.

"Just get back in there with Lucy please," Jack requested. He hated the fact that he wouldn't make it back in time to see his son be born, but at least his sister and mother-in-law would be with Lucy.

"Okay just get back here soon," She said hanging up as Garcia came in with the girls.

"AUNTIE CHRISTI!" they yelled running over to her and jumping on her.

"Whoa there girls," she says hugging them.

"Is our brother coming?" Joy asks.

"Yup, now stay out here with Auntie Penny while I go back to your mom okay?"

They nod as Garcia hands her her camera then she heads back to the room. XXXX

A little while later Christi comes out carrying a blue bundle.

"Hey Thing 1 and 2 come here and meet Jake," Christi said going and taking a seat.

The girls run over and look at the baby.

"He's cute and really little," Joy said.

"He's ugly." Hope pouts.

She wasn't that excited to have a brother. She actually didn't want a younger sibling.

"Hey what's the matter?" Christi asks.

"I don't want a little brother," she says as Henry comes in.

"Why not, sweetie?" Garcia questioned.

"Because Mommy and Daddy will love him more than me," Hope admitted softly.

"That's not true, your mommy and daddy will love all three of you equally," Garcia assured her granddaughter.

"Well, then I guess he's kind of cute," Hope agreed grudgingly. Garcia patted her on the back and smiles softly at the little girl glad she'd ame around. It was at that point that Henry's appearance was noticed.

"Hey Lucy had the baby?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" she asks.

"I wanted to see you and I called my mom and she said you were here with Lucy."

"Whatever. I have to get him back to Lucy," she said getting up and heading back to Lucy's room.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asks as Christi walks back in.

"Henry wants to talk but I don't want to. He keeps promising me every time his current one is going to be his last but he just keeps going back. Dylan needs him and I need him but he doesn't care. They're already paying for him to go to school so I don't see the point."

"Sweetie you should talk to him sooner or later. I mean you love him and Dylan needs his godfather who he sees as his daddy," Lucy argued

"I know. I just can't stand it," she said. XXXX

Later that night Christi was lying on the couch with Dylan who was fast asleep in her side. He had been doing well at taking his medications and he would sit still when his doctors would examine him every two months to make sure his leukemia didn't return. The seven year old shifted a bit more into her side and buried his face in her shoulder and she smiles.

She was just falling asleep when someone rang the bell.

She groans inwardly and gently picks up the seven year old and carries him into his room then she closes the door and heads back out into the foyer and answers the door.

"What do…" she was cut off by Henry grabbing her and pulling her to him and kissing her roughly and possessively.

She pushes at him and looks at him.

"what the hell do you want Henry!"

"Christi, please, just give me a chance to talk," the young man begged.

"No. Henry, Dylan and I need you but you don't care. He asks for you every day and all I can say is that he can't talk to you as you're in some jungle in Guatemala or Venezuela or somewhere like that. How do you think that makes him feel? That little boy has crie himself to sleep more nights than I can count because he misses you. The other day he asked me if he'd done something wrong and if you still loved him. I'm done Henry. Completely done with you," she said in tears.

Henry just grasps her face in his hands and kisses her once again.

She goes to push him off but he grabs her wrists and holds them to him.

She hated him so much at the moment, but she could feel the desire coursing through her as well. He lifts her arms and he starts walking toward her room.

Once he gets them in there he kicks the door shut and pulls Christi's night shirt, which she stole from Derek, over her head and he throws it over to the side and he starts kneading her breasts getting a moan out of her as she starts pulling his shirt off and throws it to the side as well. He works on getting her track pants off as she works on getting his jeans off.

That night they spent having break up sex. XXXX

Waking up with the sun shining in on her face, Christi lifts her head and she sees that she's lying on Henry's chest. She gasps and leaps up and puts her pajama's back on and she goes and gets a cup of ice from the kitchen. After making sure Dylan was still sound asleep, she goes back and dumps the ice on Henry.

"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL!" he growls.

"Get out. You got your screw now get out before Dylan wakes up and you break his heart yet again by saying you're leaving for another nine months this afternoon."

"Christi…"

"Get. Out. Now." She growls.

Henry sighs and he gets up and gets dressed and leaves.

Christi leans against the door in tears as Dylan comes out rubbing his eyes.

"Mommy?" he asks worriedly. He didn't like it when she cried.

"Hey baby boy how did you sleep?"

"Fine, I'm hungry," he said.

"Okay sweetie. Go watch cartoons while I get us breakfast ready okay?"

"Okay mommy. Is daddy coming over?" he asks in a hopeful voice.

"No sweetie."

"Oh," he said sadly. He gave her one more sad look then he went and turned on cartoons but then just sat there staring aimlessly at it.

Christi sighs and gets them breakfast.

"How about we go out today and do something together? Sped the day together."

"Don't you have school today?" Dylan wondered

"Not today," she said.

"But I do," he protested.

"I think you can miss one day," his mother replied.

"Okay!" he says happily.

"Okay so what do you want to do?" she asks him.

"Can we go to the park then maybe go see that new movie I think it's called "Hop", can we please, Mommy?" Dylan requested.

"That sounds like fu, and we can even get ice cream, how does that sound?" Christi suggested

"Yummy! Come one, let's go, Mommy." Christi laughed as the little boy jumped off the couch and ran to grab his shoes. At least she could put a smile on his face for a little while and help him forget about his godfather who didn't seem to care about either of them anymore.

TBC?


	24. I'm what?

It's now seven months later. Jack and Lucy are adjusting well to having three kids. The twins are loving being big sisters and both of them adore their baby brother. Dylan is eight-years-old and is in the third grade. Christi is in her last month at the FBI academy. Once she graduates, she will be put on the BAU team. Rossi was really wanting to retire for good soon and he was happy to have Christi take his place. The day of October 15 started out like any other. Christi grumbled when her alarm went off and she reluctantly dragged herself from bed. The moment she stood up she noticed her stomach was cramping. Great, my periods coming today, she thought unhappily Dragging herself down the hall she entered Dylan's room to wake him.

"Morning, baby, it's time to get up." Slowly, the third-grader sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, Mommy, can I have pancakes for breakfast?"

"Sure you can, sweetheart. Go take a shower and get dressed. I'll have them ready when you come down," his mother instructed.

"Okay," he cried jumping from bed and running to the bathroom. XXXX

Twenty minutes later, a clean and dressed Dylan appeared in the kitchen. Smiling through her pain, Christi placed a plate of pancakes and a glass of milk in front of him. She was turning to finish her own glass of milk when a really sharp pain hit and she cried out.

"Aahhh!" she yelled.

"What is it, are you okay?" Dylan asked worriedly.

"Yeah, my stomach just hurts. I'll be fine," Christi promised. Nodding, he continued eating his breakfast. XXXX

She'd managed to get Dylan off to school and get herself to the accademy on time despite the pain and fatigue she was feeling.

"Today is the obstacle course. This is your last test before your graduation next week. Are you ready for it?" Christi's instructor Chuck Wicks asked.

"Yes, sir," she said through gritted teeth.

"Are you okay, Christi?"

"Yeah, my stomach's just hurting really bad.

"Okay, well do your best."

"I will," she said as she headed for the locker room to get into her running outfit. The last part of the obstacle course included running. XXXX

The pain in her stomach continued to get worse as she started the obstacle course. It had moved to her back as well and was now wrapping around from her stomach to her back then back around again. She was halfway through the final portion of the course, the two mile run when a blinding pain ripped through her and she collapsed.

"Christi!" yelled Lori, one of her friends and academy mates running the course with her.

"Oh god, it hurts. It hurts so fucking bad. I feel like I'm dying. Somethings trying to come out of me. Please help me, Lor," Christi whimpered.

"Shh, take it easy. I'll get Chuck. He'll get help," Lori soothed as she jumped up and began yelling. XXXX

"Chuck! Chuck! We have a problem, call 911 now!"

"What is it, Lori?" he asked running to where the women were on the ground.

"Christi's in really bad pain. She says it feels like somethings trying to come out of her.

"Oh god, it hurts, make it stop," Christi cried through her tears.

"I'll call the paramedics, you stay with her," Chuck ordered the yung woman as he jumped up and ran for the building. XXXX

"What've we got?" demanded the paramedic as he rushed over to the small group.

"Christi Hotchner complaining of severe stomach pains," Chuck informed him.

"It hurts so bad. It feels like somethings trying to come out of me. Please help me. I'm dying," Christi cried through her tears.

"We'll lift on my count," the female medic instructed as she stood by Christi's head.

"Okay," answered her partner.

"One… two… three!" the woman counted. On three they lifted Christi on to the stretcher. Once she was secure they began rushing it towards the awaiting ambulance.

"I want my dad and Papa. Please call Agent Aaron Hotchner," she begged.

"I'll call him, you just take care of yourself," her instructor told her as he began dialing the number for the BAU. Nodding Christi let her eyes drift close praying that the pain would subside soon. XXXX

"Hotchner," came Hotch's gruff voice as he answered his phone.

"Is this Agent Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief for the BAU?" came an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes this is. Who is this?"

"My name is Chuck Wicks, and I am your daughter Christi's academy instructor. I'm calling you to inform you that she is being rushed to the hospital as we speak."

"What! Why is she being rushed to the hospital?" Hotch asked beginning to panick.

"She was complaining of stomach pains this morning when she arrived. However, she chose to still take part in the obstacle course today. She was halfway through the running portion of it which is the final part of the course when she collapsed due to the pain. We called 911 and they just rushed her off," Wicks answered.

"Did they take her to GW Memorial?" Hotch checked.

"Yes, and she was asking for you and someone she called Papa," her instructor supplied.

"Thank you for calling. We'll be right there!" Hotch declared hanging up the phone and rushing from his office. He was glad they didn't have a case yet. XXXX

Meanwhile in the ambulance. Christi was curled into a ball and crying due to the pain. They were a minute or two from the hospital and she was glad for that. She just wanted to know what was wrong and for the pain to stop. A nurse met them at the ambulance bay and took over.

"Hi, my name is Teresa, I'll be taking care of you. It seems that you're experiencing a lot of stomach pain is that correct?" Christi nodded unable to speak. "Is it possible that you could be pregnant?"

"No, it isn't," Christi answered vehemently.

"Okay, then, we'll get an ultrasound and draw some blood and see if we can figure out what's going on, okay?" the nurse said sweetly.

"Yes, ma'am. It hurts so much," Christi cried.

"I know it does, and I'll see what I can do for the pain here as soon as I can," the nurse promised as she began searching for the best vein to draw blood from. Christi winced as the needle pierced her skin.

"You're doing so good. Just a few seconds more and it will be over," Teresa coaxed. As she promised a few seconds later, Teresa removed the needle and placed a band-aid on the spot. She got Christi settled in a room then took her blood sample to the lab. Once that was done she put in the order for an ultrasound, but she knew it would take a little while for them to bring the ultrasound machine down to the ER. XXXX

It was only five minutes after Christi was settled in a room that the entire team came running into the ER. Taking the lead, Hotch marched to the desk and the unsuspecting receptionist.

"Christina Hotchner, I'm her father. She was just admitted with severe stomach pains," Hotch told the receptionist. The receptionist hit a few keys on her keyboard and scanned the screen.

"Yes, she's in room 12. You may go back and see her. Her nurse will be in shortly to talk to you," the young woman told the group.

"Thank you, ma'am," Derek said as he grabbed Aaron's hand and began walking towards the room that had been indicated the rest of the team following along behind them. XXXX

"Daddy, Papa, it hurts so bad," Christi cried as soon as she saw her father's enter the room.

"Shh, I know, baby. Just try and relax. Getting worked up can't be good for you," Hotch soothed as he took her left hand.

"You're dad's right," Derek agreed as he took her other hand. Just then the nurse walked back in with papers clutched in her hand.

"I have your lab results. It seems that you're pregnant, Christi," she informed the young woman.

"I'm what?" Christi asked in shock.

"You're pregnant," the nurse repeated. Christi stared wide-eyed at her. She was unable to comprehend what she'd just been told.

"So why is she in so much pain?" Derek wanted to know.

"We're not sure yet. She could be suffering from a miss carriage. It's too soon to tell. That's what the ultrasound is for," the nurse explained. At that moment Christi felt a strong urge to go to the bathroom.

"I need to go to the bathroom, please," she requested.

"Of course, let me help you," Teresa offered as she went to the side of the bed and helped Christi to her feet. Carefully and slowly they made their way to the bathroom.

"Are you going to be okay on your own?" the nurse checked

"Yeah, I am, I just really have to go," Christi admitted as she blushed. Nodding in understanding, Teresa opened the door and after being certain her patient would be fine on her own she closed it and took a few steps away. XXXX

The moment she sat on the toilet, Christi felt a lot of pressure and liquid began rushing out of her. Glancing down she let out a scream when she realized it was a bloody fluid.

"Oh my god, I'm bleeding! Someone help, please, help me." Hearing the distressed cry, Teresa rushed into the bathroom and found Christi hunched over staring at the mess in the toilet. Immediately she realized what was going on. Rushing forward she helped the soon-to-be FBI agent to her feet and hurriedly guided her back to her room.

"What's happening to me? Am I losing my baby?" Christi asked in a small voice.

"No, I think you're in labor. Your water just broke," the nurse informed her.

"I'm in what? But I didn't even know I was pregnant," Christi protested.

"Well, that may be, but you're in labor," Teresa said as she helped Christi back into bed. The rest of the team stared at her wide-eyed.

"She's in what?" Hotch asked.

"She's in labor. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go call OB and get that ultrasound done as well," the nurse said rushing from the room. XXXX

The nurse had only been gone for a couple of minutes when Christi tensed.

"What is it, Christi?" Hotch asked.

"I can feel it. I need to push, Daddy. Oh god, I need to push."

"I'll get the nurse," Reid cried as he ran from the room. He wasn't eager to see the birthing process.

"Excuse me, she says she needs to push," he exclaimed breathlessly. Grabbing the arm of the doctor who appeared beside her, Teresa ran for the room Christi was in. XXXX Roberts can check you

The laboring woman was panting through the pain desperately trying not to push. Her body was betraying her, though and just as Teresa reached her bedside she began to push.

"No, Christi, don't push. Not until Dr. Roberts has checked you. Do you understand me?" Teresa ordered.

"Y-y-yes, but I need to push. I can feel the head," Christi growled.

"Why don't the rest of you give us some space. Why don't the two dad's stay. Christi, do you want anyone else to stay?" Teresa asked.

"JJ, will you stay?" Christi begged through her teeth.

"Of course I will, JJ said reaching out and patting Christi's shoulder. Everyone else took their cues and left the room. XXXX

"Okay, Christi, it's show time. Your baby's ready to make his or her appearance. On the next contraction I want you to push. I'll count to 10," the doctor said.

"Oh, okay, I will. Oh god, here comes another one," Christi cried as another contraction hit. Putting her chin to her chest she pushed as hard as she could. She gave a couple more pushes then the doctor spoke

"You're doing so well, Christi. I can see the head. Give me another good push and we'll have the head.

"No, I can't. It hurts way too much," she whimpered.

"Yes you can, Chris. I know it's hard, but you can do it," JJ crooned. Knowing the older woman spoke from personal experience, Christi gritted her teeth and nodded.

"You have another contraction coming, give me the hardest push you can," the doctor demanded.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Christi screamed as she pushed and she felt the head slip out.

"Stop, don't push for a moment. I need to clean out the babies mouth," the doctor instructed.

"But I need to push," Christi argued as she began to do so.

"No, blow, Christi. Blow through it. Blow with me, like this," Teresa demonstrated blowing out several breaths. Christi imitated her.

"Okay, now, push!" the doctor called out. Giving one last push, Christi screamed as her baby slipped from her body and into the doctor's awaiting hands. Tears filled the new mother's eyes when she heard the baby give a small cry.

"It's a girl!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Congratulations, you have a daughter, Mommy."

"Three pounds, 10 ounces, 17.5 inches long born at 4:45 October 15, 2017," the nurse informed the exhausted woman.

"Is she okay?" Christi asked breathlessly.

"She's pretty small and she'll need to stay in the NICU for a couple of months. Do you want to cut the chord?" the doctor asked walking over to the bed with the screaming baby cradled in his arms. Christi nodded to overwhelmed to speak.

"Cut between the two yellow clamps," the nurse instructed. Christi did so then smiled as her newborn daughter was briefly placed on her chest.

"She's beautiful," she breathed. XXXX

After letting the newborn and her mother bond for a couple minutes, the nurse stepped in.

"I have to take her to the NICU now. You can go and see her in a little while once she's settled."

"Okay, thank you," Christi said as she sank back on to the pillows.

"You're welcome," the nurse said exiting the room, leaving the mother to digest everything that had just happened. XXXX

"Oh my gosh, I was supposed to pick Dylan up from school."

"Don't worry about it. Jack called Lucy and explained what was going on. She picked up Dylan and the girls after she got Jake from daycare. They'll be up to see you and the baby once the kids have been fed," Hotch told her.

"Does Dylan know about the baby?" Christi wondered.

"No, Lucy just told him you were in the hospital and the doctors were making you feel better. She figured you wanted to explain about the baby," JJ told her.

"Yeah, I still can't believe I have a baby. Raising Dylan is tough enough. I'm not sure I can raise a baby and him," Christi said starting to cry.

"Yes you can, sweetie. You're strong and I know you can do anything you put your mind to," Emily told her. The rest of the team had came back in after getting a glimpseof the infant through the NICU window.

"Besides you're not alone. This is Henry's child just as much as it is yours," Derek reminded her.

"Which brings up a good question, when did this happen?" Hotch questioned.

"The night Jake was born," Christi answered embarrassed.

"I'll call Henry and get him back here right now," JJ said standing up.

"No, don't, Aunt JJ, please," Christi begged.

"Why not?" JJ asked.

"Because he keeps taking more Peace Corps assignments. He's made it clear that Dylan and I let alone our daughter aren't important to him," Christi spat.

"Be that as it may, he has a right to know he's a father. I'm calling him whether you like it or not. One day you'll thank me for this," JJ swore as she marched from the room pulling out her phone as she went. XXXX

"Hello?" came Henry's voice as he answered the phone.

"Hi, Henry, it's Mom," JJ greeted her son.

"Hi, Mom, what's up? I just finished for the day."

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm back in my dorm, why?"

"You need to get back to Quantico right away," JJ said.

"But why, is something wrong?" Henry asked getting worried.

"Are you sitting down?" JJ checked.

"Yeah, I am, come on, out with it, Mom."

"You have a daughter, Christi just gave birth to a baby girl," JJ said in a rush. Silence greeted her statement. "Henry, you there, son?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Did you just say that Christi just had a baby?"

"Yes, I did."

"But… How? I mean, didn't even know she was pregnant. Besides, the last time we had sex was seven months ago. I know I didn't like most of health class, but don't babies usually take nine months to be born?"

"First of all, they can be premature which is what your daughter is. Second of all, Christi didn't know she was pregnant either. You need to get back here right now. You need to get your priorities straight. All you seem to care about lately is the Peace Corps. Did you forget the fact that you have a little boy to help raise?" Henry was about to argue, but he realized his mother's words were true.

"I didn't mean to forget about Dylan or Christi for that matter. What do I do, Mom?"

"You get your butt back here and make up for abandoning both of them. You also get to know your daughter, and most of all you stay!" JJ demanded.

"Ye, ma'am. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm hoping to leave within the next half an hour. I love you, Mom."

"I love you to, Henry. Oh, and Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't screw this up."

"I won't, bye, Mom."

"Bye," JJ said hanging up and heading back towards the maternity ward where they'd moved Christi to. All of their lives had just changed in a big way, and they weren't done yet.

TBC?


	25. Making Things Right

Henry couldn't believe his eyes when he reached the NICU. The tiny infant in the incubator took his breath away.

"I take it you're the daddy?" came a soft female voice. Turning, Henry caught sight of the nurse standing next to him.

"Yeah, how's she doing?" Henry asked.

"She's a fighter. We've got her on oxygen and she's in the incubator because she needs to be kept warm, but she's doing well for being born premature. Would you like to get closer?"

"Uh, I guess," Henry said shakily.

"Then if you'll follow me," the nurse instructed as she lea the young man to his daughter's incubator.

"She looks so tiny and fragile," Henry exclaimed.

"She is, but preemies are more resilient then we give them cred it for," the nurse assured.

"So she should be just fine" the worried father checked.

"Yes she should. Would you like to touch her?"

"Can I? I don't want to hurt her.

"Nonsense, you won't hurt her. It will do her good to feel her daddy's touch," the nurse explained. Nodding, Henry held out his hand and waited for instructions. The nurse guided his hand through the sides of the incubator and smiled when he touched his daughter's tiny hand. As if she realized who was touching her hand, the newborn grasped his pinky finger with her hand.

"I think she recognizes you," the nurse whispered. Smiling Henry nodded. He still couldn't believe he had a daughter, but he'd fallen in love with her at first sight.

"Where is Christi at now?" he wondered. He knew he'd have a lot of groveling to do to get back into her good graces, but he was bound and determined to do whatever it took to make that happen.

"She's in the post-partum area. Let me look at the computer and I'll tell you which room," the nurse offered, walking away from the tiny girl and heading for the computer on the other side of the room. After tapping a few keys, she spoke. "She's in room 119. If you take this hall all the way to the end, turn right, and then it's the second door on the left."

"Thank you, I'll be back later. I'm sure her mom will be as well," Henry said as he turned and exited the NICU preparing to do battle with the love of his life. XXXX

Everyone had left accept for Hotch. He told Christi he would stay with her. She smiled when she recalled how Dylan had reacted to learning he was now a big brother.

"What's that smile for, huh?" Hotch asked.

"I was just remembering how Dylan reacted to the news he's now a big brother," Christi answered.

"Yeah, he seemed to take it well," her father agreed.

"Yeah, he did," she said, remembering the moment. XXXX

"Mommy! Are you okay?" Dylan cried as he ran into the room, Lucy and the girls behind him..

"Where's Jack?" Christi asked. He'd been with her until his wife and the kids got there.

"He's going to your place to get clothes and such for you," Lucy answered.

"Why are you in here, Mommy?" Dylan questioned. Christi looked around ad the team. They were all still there. JJ had walked back in announcing that Henry was on his way. Part of her was angry that JJ had gone against her wishes and called him, but part of her was glad that she'd done so. Whether she wanted to admit it, but she needed him. For that matter, so did Dylan and their daughter.

"Well, when Mommy was at school today my stomach started hurting really bad. You remember how it was hurting this morning at breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah," the little boy replied.

"Well, it got worse and they brought me here to make me better. Turns out, Mommy was pregnant. I had a baby. You're a big brother, sweetheart." Dylan's eyes widened and his mouth opened.

"I'm a big brother?" he repeated.

"Yep, you have a baby sister," Hotch answered.

"Wow, can I see her, please?" Dylan requested.

"Yeah, sure you can. She's in a special part of the hospital for babies who are born early like her. She's what they call a premature baby. She'll have to stay here for a little while before you and your mommy can bring her home," Derek explained.

"Oh, okay, but can I see her now?" Dylan asked impatiently.

"Yes, you can, come on, kiddo. I'll take you," Derek offered. Hotch had seen their newest granddaughter earlier. Now Derek wanted a turn.

"Thanks, Papa," Christi said.

"You're welcome, Christi, we'll be back in a bit. Our get some rest," he said as he took Dylan's hand and walked from the room. The others decided to leave and let her rest. Half an hour, Jack stopped by with clothes, and left with Dylan and Derek once Christi assured them she'd be fine with just Hotch staying with her. XXXX

A knock on the door made her look up.

"Come in," she called out. The door opened and Henry poked his head around it. Christi's breath caught and she stared at him.

"Hi, Henry," she breathed.

"Hi, Christi, I just saw our daughter. She's perfect," he said a slight note of awe in his voice.

"Yeah, she is, isn't she?" the exhausted mother agreed. Noticing the awkwardness between the two young adults, Hotch stood up.

"Here, Henry, why don't you take my chair. I need to use the bathroom and stretch my legs," the unit chief offered.

"Thanks, Uncle Aaron," Henry said sinking into the empty seat.

"You're welcome," Hotch said giving Christi's hand a pat before exiting the room leaving the two of them to work out their problems. XXXX

"I can't believe we have a little girl. I didn't even know you were pregnant," Henry began.

"Neither did I," Christi whispered.

"So what happened anyway?" he asked. Christi told the story of how her day had gone.

"That's how we got here," she concluded.

"Wow, what a crazy day, huh?" Henry commented. Christi nodded and stared intently at him.

"Why are you here? Oh, and don't give me that line about seeing the baby."

"Yes, I am here to see the baby, but also to see and talk to you. I love you Chris, and my mom made me realize a couple of things. I kept taking corps assignments because it was easy. I didn't mean to neglect you and Dylan. I guess his illness scared me and I ran. I'm sorry and shouldn't have done it. What can I do to make it up to you? I gave my notice; I'm quitting the corps immediately." Christi stared at him hopefully. She wanted to believe him, but it was hard.

"Prove it," she demanded. Nodding, Henry pulled papers from his pocket and handed them to her. She quickly. A hopeful smile crossed her face when she realized he was telling the truth.

"This is a start. You have to promise me you won't go back. Do you promise, Henry?" she asked. "Only promise if you mean it," she said.

"I promise, I'm done. I shouldn't have ran in the first place and I'm sorry. I want to be here for you, Dylan, and our daughter from now on. What can I do to convince you of this?" he wondered.

"I tell you what. You can move back into the apartment, but you'll sleep on the couch for at least the first couple of weeks if not a month. You have to regain my trust and prove you won't leave. Can you do that?"

"Ye, I'll do anything I need to do in order to be with you and my family. Speaking of our family we need to name our daughter. Do you have any ideas?"

"Hmm, how about Bethany?" Christi suggested.

"No, I don't like that. How about Danielle?" Henry threw back. Cristi shook her head.

"Elizabeth?" she suggested.

"I like that for a middle name," Henry replied. "How about Samantha? Samantha Elizabeth Jareau-Hotchner?" Henry offered.

"I like that, but I want to change one thing," Christi said.

"What's that?" Henry asked.

"I want both kids to have your last name," she said.

"I like that, but only if you will o." As he was speaking, Henry got down on one knee. "Christina Lynn Hotchner, will you marry me?" he asked. As he was speaking he pulled out a box and opened it, revealing the ring. It was a beautiful princess-cut three stone diamond ring with pink sapphires accenting it.

"Oh, Henry, it's beautiful. Yes, I will marry you," Christi cried, tears streaming down her face. Happily she held out her hand and let Henry slip the ring on it.

"Now, does this prove that I'm staying for good and want to commit myself to you and our children?" he breathed against her lips as he kissed her.

"Yes it does," she said returning the kiss.

"So does this mean I don't have to sleep on the couch?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes it does," she replied staring at her left ring finger in total shock. She'd finally gotten what she wanted, Henry Jareau had proposed to her.

TBC?

A/n, here's a link to the ring. I'll put one in the profile as well. Just take out the spaces.

http :/ www dot zales dot com / product/ index dot jsp?productId= 4413204


	26. Sammy comes home

Two months have passed now and Samantha was now coming home. Christi and Henry couldn't be more excited. The team had thrown them a baby shower and gave them everything they need. Christi had posted pictures of Samantha on Facebook and she had gotten flooded with comments and everything. Christi and Dylan were still wary of Henry even though she and Henry had gotten married in the courthouse as they didn't want anything big just something with family and a select few close friends there and that was it. Christi was still incredibly wary of Henry. She wanted to trust him but she couldn't at the same time. Dylan didn't trust Henry what's so ever and he wouldn't go near him.

"Why won't Dylan go near me?" Henry asks.

"Maybe because you abandoned us and he doesn't trust you and is thinking that you're just going to abandon us again."

"That does make sense how can I get him to trust me again?"

"I don't know. Try talking to one of the guys and see what they say. I can't help you there."

Henry nods and the rest of the ride over to the hospital was a quiet one.

They get to the hospital and head up to the nursery where Samantha had been for the last month. They had moved her the first of the month as she was doing well and was getting stronger every day.

They had just wanted to hold her for another month to make sure she was fine.

Christi makes a beeline for Sammy who was wide awake and just lying in the plastic bassinet just squirming and looking around at the world around her.

"Hi, Sammy, it's Mommy. Are you ready to go home?" Christi cooed as she reached out and placed a finger in her baby daughter's palm.

"I'm so glad you're coming home, Sam," Henry said softly.

"I love you," he said turning to Christi and kissing her quickly.

"I love you to," she said. She did truly love him even if she was a bit uncertain of his ability to be trusted right now.

"I see you're ready to take this little one home?" the babies doctor spoke as he walked up.

"Yes we are," Christi replied.

"She has a big brother he's eager to have her home," Henry said.

"That's great to hear. Well, I'll give her just one last check up. Once that's done, I'll let you take this little angel home to her excited big brother.

"Thank you," Christi said as the young couple moved back so the doctor could give their daughter one more check up. Ten minutes later, Sam was declared healthy and they were able to leave the hospital. XXXX

Dylan was standing at the door looking out. Derek and Hotch were standing behind him. JJ and Will were on the couch. Henry and Christi had called when they were leaving the parking lot of the hospital and everyone was very excited. The moment the three of them were out of the car, Dylan threw open the door and began jumping up and down excitedly.

"Hi, Mommy! Can I hold Sammy? Can I please? Pop Pop showed me how," Dylan asked all in one breath.

"Yes you can. Go sit on the couch next to Aunt JJ and I'll bring her over to you," his mother instructed.

"I'll just take this stuff up to the nursery," Henry said indicating the bag of Sam's belongings they had taken to the hospital.

"Hi, Dad," Dylan said hesitantly.

"Hi, kiddo, can I have a hug before you hold your little sister?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess," he said reluctantly. Slowly he walked over and hugged Henry then ran over to the couch and sat down ready to hold the newborn. Frowning at his son's waryness, Henry turns and slowly heads to the second floor to put the things away in the nursery. XXXX

Noticing his son-in-laws frown, Hotch turned towards the stairs.

"Where are you going, Aaron?" Derek asked softly.

"I'm going to go talk to Henry. He seems like he could some use fatherly advice," Aaron replied.

"Okay, but don't take too long. I want us to get some pictures with us and our new granddaughter," Derek reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be back as soon as I can," Aaron said before ascending the stairs. XXXX

"Hey Henry, can we talk for a second?" Aaron asked as he entered the nursery.

"Sure, take a seat," Henry invited. He was leaning against the wall.

"I'll stand, but thanks all the same," Hotch said as he leant against the opposite wall.

"What did you want to talk about?" Henry wondered.

"I thought you could use a friend and a listening ear," Hotch explained.

"Yeah, I can. I don't know what to do about Dylan. It breaks my heart that he wants nothing to do with me. I mean he'll hug me or stuff every now and then, but I have to ask him for it. He doesn't want to initiate any of it. Help me, what can I do to make it better?" Henry asked.

"Part of this will get better with time. Once Dylan realizes you're not going to leave again it'll get better."

"But there's got to be something I can do to help make the process go faster," the younger man argued.

"There is, take Dylan out one-on-one. Go play games, go on a hike, go swimming. Do things just you and him. Let him pick some of the activities. It will help him understand you're not abandoning him," Hotch explained.

"You've given me lots of good advice. Thanks. Now we should go back downstairs before they send a search party after us. I know Uncle Derek's been wanting to get pics with Sammy," Henry said with a laugh.

"Right you are," Hotch replied.

TBC?

A/n, Okay, people please read and review! This story has now 26 chapters and only six reviews. There's something wrong with this picture. Please read and review. Thank you! DerekMorgansGirlforver and I really appreciate the feedback you give us. Thanks, Daisyangel.


	27. Long Night

"Are you sure being a stay-at-home dad is what you want to do, Henry?" Christi asked him a few days later as they sat in the living room. Both Sammy and Dylan were in bed. They had an hour or so before Sam would wake up for another feeding.

"Yes, I'm sure. At least for a few months... I'm thinking about finding a job I can do online. I want to be here for the kids. I know you want to maintain your position in the BAU and this is the easiest way I can think of to do that. I'm committed to you and this marriage. I'm committed to our kids," Henry said sincerely. Christi smiled; she could tell he truly meant it.

"If you're sure this is what you want, then I'm for it. Thank you for making this sacrifice for your family," she said kissing him softly. The kiss quickly turned passionate and before they knew it they were making love on the couch. The babies crying drew them apart and had them going for the stairs.

"It's my turn to feed her. Why don't you head off to bed, hon," Henry offered.

"Thanks, see you in a little bit, then. I love you," she said, kissing him quickly before heading for their bedroom while her husband went to feed their little girl. XXXX

A smile crossed the tired father's face as he entered the nursery. Samantha was in her crib and she was crying. Her hands and feet were moving back and forth and she was clearly frustrated.

"Hi there, sweet girl. It's okay, Daddy's here. You're going to get a bottle in a couple of minutes. It just needs to warm." He spoke softly as he got the bottle from the small fridge they'd put in the nursery and popped it into the bottle warmer that sat on top of it. While it was warming he walked over to the crib and lifted the fussing baby into his arms. Finally the bottle was warm and he removed it from the warmer. Settling in the rocking chair, he placed the nipple against the two-month-olds lips and smiled as she began suckling greedily. Watching the baby eat made Henry reflect on just how much he had to lose and just how close he'd come to losing it all.

"I promise you and your brother and your mommy that I won't leave you like that again. I'm so sorry for the pain I caused this family. From now on, I'm always going to be here for you and your brother, Sammy. Daddy loves you and won't miss any important milestones in your life if I can help it. I'm not perfect, but I'll do my best," Henry swore. Staring up at her father the baby blinked before finishing her bottle and drifting off to sleep. Once the little girl had been burped, Henry placed her back in her crib then made his way down the hall to climb into bed with his beautiful wife. XXXX

"You have a case, don't you?" Henry asked as he answered his cell phone several days later.

"Yes, unfortunately we do. It's in Manhattan Kansas. We leave in half an hour. Give the kids a kiss for me and tell them I love them. Jack's talking to Lucy. She said maybe you can get the kids together and you can go to the park," Christi told him.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll talk to her when I pick Dylan up from school," Henry replied.

"Okay, well I have to go. Bye Henry, I love you."

"I love you to, Christi. Please be careful," he begged.

"I will," she replied hanging up and heading to get her go bag before heading to the air strip with the rest of the team. XXXX

"Hi, Daddy," Dylan cried. He was much more at ease around Henry now. The father had taken Hotch's advice and he and Dylan had done several things one-on-one.

"Hey there, buddy. Your mom has a case so it's just you me and your sister. Do you want to hang out with your Aunt Lucy and your cousins?"

"Yeah, can we, please? I want go to the park," Dylan exclaimed.

"Let me talk to Lucy but I think that will be fine," he responded. "Take my hand and we'll go talk to her," he said reaching for Dylan's hand with the hand that wasn't carrying the babies carrier. Taking it the three of them walked over to Lucy who was making sure the girls got buckled in.

"Hi, Luce, Christi said Jack talked to you about maybe taking these munchkins to the park?" Henry said as they reached her.

"Yeah, how do you feel about that? Maybe we can go play for a bit then go to McDonalds," she suggested. All three older kids cheered at the word McDonalds.

"That's fine with me. Sounds like these guys approve," Henry teased ruffling Dylan's hair and winking at the twins.

"The park on 12th street?" Lucy said.

"Works for me, see you there," Henry replied. Nodding Lucy buckled Jake's car seat in place then climbed behind the wheel. After making sure she was okay Henry made his way to his car and got the kids buckled in.

"Off to the park we go," he said giving them a smile in the mirror. Sammy just kicked her feet and Dylan smiled back. The park was one of his favorite places. XXXX

The kids had a lot of fun playing at the park and were definitely ready for food by the time they got to McDonalds. After ordering the food the group settled at a table and began eating. Noticing that Dylan was picking at his food, Henry frowned.

"You okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah, just not very hungry," Dylan responded.

"Okay, well eat what you can," his father said. Nodding Dylan continued to pick at his food eating a bit every now and then. Once all the food had been consumed the two families went their separate ways wishing each other a good night. XXXX

Arriving home, Henry helped Dylan get started on his homework before giving Sam a bath. Freshly bathed and in her pajamas, Henry walked into the living room where Dylan was finishing his spelling sentences and sat on the couch.

"I'm about to call your mom, do you want to say hi?" he asked.

"Yes, please," the little boy answered. Picking up the phone, Henry dialed. XXXX

"Hey, baby, how are you and the kids?" Christi asked answering the phone.

"We're fine, Sam's bathed and changed. She's ready for bed. Once Dylan talks to you he's gonna take a bath and get ready for bed," Henry replied.

"Let me talk to him so he can do that," she said.

"Okay, here he is," Henry said handing the eight-year-old the phone.

"Hi, Mommy. Guess what?"

"What is it, baby?"

"Hope, Joy, and me went to the park today."

"Hope, Joy, and I," Christi corrected.

"That's what I said, Mommy. Anyway, we played on the swings and then we went on the slide. I miss you when are you coming home?" he wondered.

"As soon as I can, sweetheart. Your aunt's, uncles, Grandpa and Pop Pop and I have to catch the bad guy first," Christi explained.

"Oh, Okay, Daddy says I have to take my bath now. Night, Mommy, I love you."

"Love you to, kiddo. Tell Daddy that I'll talk to him tomorrow. Give your little sister a kiss for me.

"Okay, bye," Dylan said hanging up the phone. Leaning over he kissed the baby's cheek. The little girl smiled from her place in her father's arms.

"That's from Mommy, Sammy," her big brother explained.

"That's very sweet of you. Now upstairs for your bath," Henry prompted. Nodding Dylan got off the couch and climbed the stairs. XXXX

Henry groaned as he heard the little voice that was trying to drag him from a sound sleep.

"Daddy. Daddy, don feel good," came a whimper from beside his and Christi's bed. Slowly he opened his eyes just enough to see Dylan standing next to the bed with his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"What's the matter, Dylan?"

"My tummy hurts and I'm gonna throw up," the little boy responded miserably. Just then he doubled over and proceeded to do just that. Jumping into action, Henry rushed from bed and ran to the master bathroom grabbing the bucket they kept their for incidents such as this. Running back to his sick child, he placed it in front of him. Dylan continued to throw up for another minute before he finally straightened up and whimpered. Reaching out Henry placed his hand on the little boys forehead. He frowned at the heat he felt.

"I'm gonna get the thermometer and take your temperature," he said softly. Dylan nodded he felt really awful. Henry frowned when he removed the thermometer. Dylan's temperature was 102.

"Daddy, gonna throw up again," Dylan called out. Quickly Henry urged them to the bathroom. They got to the toilet just in time for Dylan to throw up once again. While his son was throwing up in his bathroom, Henry went and cleaned up the mess on his floor. Arriving back in the bathroom he saw that Dylan was still throwing up. It's going to be a long night, he thought as he settled next to the sick little boy. He just hoped Sammy would go easy on him tonight.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review. We only have six reviews and 27 chapters. Can someone explain why that is? Thanks, and please read and review.


End file.
